Thoughts and Wishes
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: After the death of Voldemort, Harry Potter receives a boost in his power. He finds that most of his life has been a lie, full of pain and suffering. Warning: slash, mentions of child abuse, child rape, strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was a few weeks after the end of the war with Voldemort, most of the funerals were over and people were starting to believe they were finally safe. The shops in Diagon Alley were all starting to open again, customers were finally venturing out. The staff of Hogwarts was finished documenting the damage so they have finally started on the repairs. The ministry has been capturing and questioning anyone they believed to have supported Voldemort which meant half the ministry was empty.

Most people involved in the war, like the Order of the Phoenix or the DA took these weeks to relax and get on with a life they were never sure they would have. One exception to this was Harry Potter. Apart from settling everything to do with the break in at Gringotts, Harry only went to one other place. Harry went to speak with the head auror, Gawain Robards about becoming an auror. Even though Harry never finished his last year he did have a lot of experience with dark witches and wizards so he hoped the auror would give him a try, let Harry show what he could do, allow Harry to have his dream of being an auror without having his N.E.W.T.s.

But like so often in Harry's life, he had been disappointed. The head auror understood that Harry had a lot of experience but without having passing grades then it would be impossible for Harry to go into the auror training. As Harry turned to go Gawain did say he was looking forward to seeing him after he completed his final year at Hogwarts. Harry never bothered responding, but Mr. Robards would not see Harry again.

Harry was sitting in the kitchen of his house, drinking a cup of coffee, his two friends were sitting opposite him both with their own cups.

'Well, having all that money my parents and Sirius left me will help. I'm not going to do some job that is boring or something like cleaning. Maybe I can work on some hobbies and do that with my time.'

'Harry, the only solution is the return to Hogwarts and do your last year, like Ron and I are doing.'

'No, I can't return to Hogwarts, I told you that already.'

'You did, but you never said why.'

Harry looked down into his cup, he knew they would believe him even if only part of it was true, but he could never reveal the whole truth.

'I think of Hogwarts and I think of him, there is no way I could concentrate on lessons with him in my head all the time. Blimey, I almost died there more times than I care to remember, I would be wondering when it might happen again. I know he's dead but I also know that all the shit he put me through started when I walked through those doors. No, I can't return to Hogwarts. Maybe I can buy a business or something, learn as I go.'

'What about some counselling mate, like they offered to everyone that has suffered?' Ron asked.

'No, I'm not talking to some stranger, imagine if I did, I would have to explain everything and we know that stuff can't be told to anyone, besides, I don't want anyone to know. Look, you two return and have your last year, I'll work out what I want to do. I might even go overseas for a while, see a bit of the world, it's something I've always wanted to do and something I see might give me an idea of what I want to do. Look at the twins, they never got their N.E.W.T.s yet they are both successful, I just need to work on what I might be good at, apart from killing dark wizards.'

'Oh Harry, you're good at a lot of things.'

'Maybe, but I have no idea what they are. My life since eleven has been about him, apart from quidditch, I never could concentrate on anything else.'

'What about trying out for some quidditch teams, you're a great seeker?' Ron asked sounding hopeful.

'No, I don't want that type of life with all that attention. Remember Viktor, he had people watching him and fawning over him all the time,' Harry shuddered.

'You never liked attention, but what about a family, you could be the stay home father instead of the mother remaining at home.'

'Maybe, but I'm not even going to consider dating seriously for years, a lot of years. Even when I do I know I don't want kids, that might change but right now I know I don't want any. No, I'll go travelling for a while, work on what I like and what I might be good at.'

Harry saw the disappointed look on Hermione's face, he knew part of it was not returning to Hogwarts, but the other part was Ginny. She had been dropping subtle hints about Ginny ever since the end of the war, Hermione believed Ginny and Harry had been the perfect couple when they had dated. Ron also wanted Harry with his sister but he never kept on about it, not like Hermione.

Harry never told anyone that he was gay, or that it was Dumbledore's idea that Harry date Cho and Ginny. During fifth year Dumbledore said with the ministry trying to make Harry out to be a liar then the best thing he could do was behave like any other normal hormonal boy.

The magical world and the muggle world were similar when it came to same sex relationships, it was slowly being accepted as normal, but it was still frowned upon by some. Harry knew that some of his friends would have turned their backs on him if they ever found out he preferred blokes. So Harry agreed with Dumbledore and gone out with Cho, which was a disaster. The following year he didn't actually mean to end up dating Ginny, but after that quidditch match she kissed him, from then on they were together.

Harry could never bring himself to tell anyone the truth so keeping his sexuality a secret gave him a bit of protection. He knew no one could ever find out the truth, only he knew what Dumbledore did during their private meetings in his office and where they went. That is what Harry wanted, for it to stay just in his mind and never let on to another soul what had taken place.

Harry decided to change the subject, like he had done many times before, 'So do you know how long it will take the Australian ministry of magic to find your parents?'

'They said it would not be long, they have all the information I sent them about what they do and their names. I also sent a long letter explaining everything we were involved in and why I sent them away.'

'So you might hear from them soon. Do you think they will return or stay in Australia?'

'I have no idea and that worries me. If they stay there and are upset with me, then maybe they won't send me any money, they might want me to go live with them. I just have to wait and see.'

'I have to ask mate, but why buy a muggle home, it would mean you can't use magic?'

'I can use basic magic, low level magic, like what I a first and second year can do. But I want a lot of stuff from the muggle world. I used to sneak into Dudley's room to use his computer and games console, I enjoyed it. One thing I did before I had the power turned on, I enchanted this place so only those I allow in can enter, like what I did with you two. Using your magical signatures lets you enter.

But there is another reason, I'm not sure when I'll do it but I know I will. One night Sirius and I were talking, we were sitting on his bed, this was after everyone left or went to bed. He told me that my mother used this old home movie camera to film me not long after I was born, he said there were lots of filming going on around that time. It's all there still in the house, but they used to go down to the large shed at the back to watch them which was a safe distance from the magic performed in the house.'

'So there would be film of your parents,' Hermione said kindly. Everyone knew Harry had no memory of his parents, but to have them on film meant Harry would be able to see them and hear them, see what they were like and not just read how they were murdered protecting him. Hermione still remembered when Harry said "why would I want to read about how my parents were murdered" it never dawned on Hermione how Harry would feel until that very moment. From then on she tried to find out other information about the Potters, anything about their lives, not their deaths.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Over the next few weeks, Harry spent most of his time alone. Hermione was finally reunited with her parents who had returned to England the moment they settled their affairs in Australia. Ron was getting to know his girlfriend's parents, so naturally he was a nervous wreck. Harry met them, he thought they were very nice people, but after that Harry wanted some time alone.

One reason he wanted to be alone, Hermione was still dropping hints about Ginny even asking Harry to allow her to enter his home, which he refused. He knew if he did give her permission then she would never leave him alone.

Whenever Harry visited the Burrow Ginny was constantly around as well, always trying to get Harry's attention, offering him food or a drink, talking about quidditch and even bringing up their time together at Hogwarts. She had never asked outright if they could get back together but Harry could see that is exactly what she wanted.

At first Harry was friendly but when she kept grabbing his arm or putting her hand on his leg when she sat next to him, Harry finally had enough. He would jerk away from her, sometimes he looked coldly at her, the last time he had seen her Harry had acted as if she wasn't there, which he knew hurt her but she refused to stop crowding him.

One time Harry thought of just leaving, not just to go away on a holiday but leave for a long time. Go to a country where he could disappear, at least for a while. But he couldn't leave for good, he had fought and bled for this country, his parents were born there, he was born there, this was his home.

One thing Harry was concerned about, he didn't know if he could ever get physical with anyone, he hoped that wasn't the case but if he decided to try, making sure he wasn't recognised would be something Harry would do. For now he knew he couldn't so he just had to get his friends to stop trying to make Harry and Ginny get together.

One thing Harry did do was use a few glamour charms, he changed just enough of his appearance that no one would pick up the fact he was Harry Potter, the wizarding world's hero. He went to a few places that gay men spent time at, usually it was warded from anyone seeing anything they shouldn't. It gave the gay men time to have a night out, have dinner together, dance together and there were rooms for when the men wanted to take their night further. The men that only wanted the one night usually used those rooms.

Harry only went to see how he would handle spending time with a man, maybe a dance, but it only took a few minutes being inside the club before Harry's panic set in making him run. At first it was just to try to see if he could do it, he wanted to try a lot of things now he was free of Voldemort, but he couldn't.

Harry did try other things, one night at his home he got drunk, he had walked around naked, just doing silly things he always wanted to do. But sex was something everyone did and it was time Harry acted like an adult, yet his mind kept conjuring up painful memories. Harry wondered if maybe it was because they were strange men, he did wonder if he eventually could care about the man that he could go through with it, but he didn't know how to meet a man that wouldn't want sex, at least for a long time.

It was the middle of July when Harry was eating his breakfast as an owl flew in and dropped a large envelope on the table before flying off. Harry stared at the envelope and saw the Hogwarts crest, so he knew what this was.

Harry never bothered to open it, but the moment he finished his breakfast he took the envelope into his office where he put the Hogwarts letter in another large envelope before adding a letter he had ready. He handed the letter to his new owl, Oscar.

'Take that to Severus Snape at Hogwarts, thanks Oscar.'

Harry waited until the owl left before he decided to go out. He had a feeling letters would arrive, one probably from McGonagall, maybe even from Snape. Harry wondered why he hadn't received any letters from Molly Weasley about returning to Hogwarts. If she had paid Harry any attention at the Burrow she would see a very different man to the boy she knew, one that was confident and was not afraid to tell someone to butt out of his life, Molly still didn't give up, she treated him and everyone else as kid.

After hearing about the prophecy and realising his life was never his own, he was just a pawn for Dumbledore to move around and use any way he wanted. Harry said no more, no one was going to tell him what to do or how to live his life.

Harry spent the day in muggle London, mainly window shopping, but occasionally going into a shop to buy something. When he got home he had a few letters sitting on his dining table. He always left his laundry window open for Oscar to come and go, so he knew the owls had found their way in.

Harry poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey before sitting at the table. He moved the letters around, seeing two from Hogwarts, one from Molly, one from the minister for magic and one from the auror department. Harry decided to see what the head auror wanted.

"Dear Mr. Potter, I recently found out that you are not returning to Hogwarts to do your final year. As you know to be accepted into the auror training program you must receive O in the five core subjects needed for your N.E.W.T.s to be accepted into the auror training program. I hope our conversation did not change your mind from doing your duty. So in a years' time I look forward to training you as I know you will receive the necessary grades."

Harry shook his head at the letter thinking how dare this man assume he would do what he was told, do his duty. He had done it and as far as Harry was concerned he was never going to do anything again, not unless he wanted to, he scrunched it up and tossed it into his bin.

Harry opened the letter from Kingsley next, "Dear Harry, I heard the strangest rumour, that you were not returning to Hogwarts to finish your education. I know that can't be true as you often hounded me with questions regarding aurors. I hope you do well this year and I know you will pass your exams, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic."

Harry scrunched up that letter and threw it in the bin before he reached for the next one.

"Dear Harry, the headmaster informed me of your letter, if it is true then you are jeopardising your future. I would like to talk to you in regards to this in the hope we can come to some arrangements. Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

Harry didn't throw this letter out, McGonagall deserved a response. He opened the next letter and started to read.

"Mr. Potter, if that is you're decision then I will take your name off the class schedules. But I wish to point out that even though you are admired by the wizarding world that does not give you an automatic pass in your exams. You should not expect to be given any job you wish without the proper grades. Severus Snape, Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

'Figures, you think I want to get stuff when I don't deserve it Snape, you always did, well fuck you,' Harry scrunched up the letter and was about to toss it when he changed his mind.

After reading a few more letters that ended up in his bin, including Molly Weasley's, Harry went to his office to respond to two letters, first McGonagall, explaining that he wasn't returning to Hogwarts for personal reasons.

Harry looked down at the empty parchment then started writing, "Headmaster, I don't give a damn what you think, but you are dead wrong. I did try to see if I could go into the auror program, offering to go through any test or trials the head auror wanted just to see if I was suitable, I was turned down because I have not finished my education. I am not returning to Hogwarts which means I cannot have my dream job and I would never use the way I'm thought of to try and get anything. I think you of all people would know what I am going through and why I cannot return to Hogwarts, if you don't then you're not as smart as you make yourself out to be, Lord Harrison James Potter, fuck off."

Harry chuckled then held out both the letters to his owl, 'The top one to Snape the other to McGonagall, hopefully you can rest after that Oscar,' he watched as his owl flew away before he headed upstairs to have a shower. Even though it was early Harry decided to read in bed and he just hoped no more owls arrived tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

When Harry first stepped into the kitchen he saw a letter sitting on the table, he ignored it deciding to make his breakfast first. While Harry was eating breakfast the morning owl with the Daily Prophet arrived.

Ever since Harry threatened to sue them for slander if any more lies were written about him there has not been one article about him unless it was filled with actual facts. So even though Harry hated the Daily Prophet it was this country's biggest source of news in the magical world.

"Death eater found dead in his cell at Azkaban. This reporter has been unable to find out who killed Lucius Malfoy apart from the fact he wasn't killed with the killing curse. All the prisoners were searched, not one wand was found. The aurors conducted tests on the guard's wands to determine if one of those held a grudge against the death eater, all guards were cleared. So readers, it seems we have a mystery on our hands, who got onto the island, who got passed the guards and who killed the death eater? When I find out you will be the first to know."

Harry read the article again but for some reason he felt cold. How did someone get into Azkaban? Harry couldn't stop staring at the headline; he hoped it didn't mean there was some other dark wizard out there who was powerful enough to sneak passed the guards. But if he was a dark wizard, wouldn't he want to rescue the death eaters, not kill them. Harry didn't like it but he had no idea why, he just felt something wasn't quite right.

Harry looked up when a patronus appeared before him, 'Harry, it's Minerva, could you allow me in please?'

Harry sighed but he headed to the door, he saw Minerva standing there, 'Hang on,' Harry did his charms then touched Minerva's chest, 'Now you can come in professor,' Harry moved aside to allow her in, 'Would you like a cup of tea?'

'That would be nice Harry, thank you,' Minerva followed Harry into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

Harry sat two cups on the table but looked down into his, 'Why did you come here?'

'To ask why you are not going to finish your education?'

'I told you in my letter.'

'Your letter never said anything apart from it being personal. Don't you realise Harry that not sitting your exams will limit your job prospects.'

'It's not like I need the money, so I figured I'd take a year or so, go travelling then maybe opened my own business, maybe even in the muggle world.'

'You should return Harry, can't you tell me why you won't?'

Harry shook his head, 'I just can't.'

'Is it Voldemort?'

'Partly, even though he's dead what I went through is still there. I couldn't concentrate on classes, all I'd be doing is wondering when something was going to happen because something always does.'

'Then you should speak with one of the councillors that are available.'

'No,' Harry snapped then got up and stared down into the sink, 'Nothing will make me return there and nothing will make me talk to some stranger. I warded my home, I shop in muggle towns, I think that should tell you I don't trust anyone. When I did my charms before, it wasn't just to connect your magical signature to the house, it was to check you were really Minerva McGonagall.'

'I was not sure what you did but I knew I could trust you. I do understand why you would be more cautious than others. But Harry, talking about traumatic events does help.'

'No,' Harry almost shouted, even if it was louder than he normally spoke, 'No,' he whispered.

'I told Albus you were too young to put all that responsibility on you, but he was trying to keep you alive, he cared for you Harry.'

Harry scoffed, 'Believe what you want. I need to go out, is there anything else you want to say?'

Minerva saw the look on Harry's face change, it happened instantly, it happened when Albus's name was mentioned.

'Harry, tell me why you believe Albus never cared for you?'

'I have to go,' Harry hurried out of his kitchen and stood at the open door, but stared down at his feet.

'Why won't you talk to me?'

'You trusted him, you believed in him, so can you just go please Professor.'

Minerva stared at Harry's lowered head for a few minutes before she sighed as she stepped outside and wasn't surprised when the door slammed behind her. She had to find out why Harry thought Albus never cared for him, what had he done to make Harry hate him so. The only reason that came to mind was Sirius.

Harry might not have said anything but Minerva could tell just by his look, also how he sounded that Harry was suffering, she just didn't know what caused it. She had watched Harry a lot over the years, more than he realised, she got used to working out his feelings and this time she was determined to figure out the puzzle surrounding Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

She stepped into the office, 'He refuses to return, but I am concerned about something Severus,' Minerva flicked her eyes up to Albus portrait where her old friend seemed to be sleeping.

Severus understood, he flicked his wand and all the portraits were now deaf and blind.

'What happened?'

'Part of his reasons is Voldemort as we suspected, he said he could never concentrate on his classes wondering when something was going to happen because it always did. When I happen to mention Albus and how he cared for Harry, oh Severus, Harry changed. Before he seemed upset, vulnerable, then he was angry, his voice was so cold. I asked him why he believed Albus never cared for him.'

'What did he say?'

'That I trusted him, I believed in him, then he basically told me to leave. He has warded his home to people's magical signature but he also checked to make sure I was who I said I was. He also said he shops in muggle towns and his home has electrical power, it's in a muggle town. It's like he's avoiding his magical heritage.'

'He sounds paranoid.'

'No, not paranoid, but he is cautious which is understandable, something traumatic happened Severus, something to do with Albus. If Voldemort and Albus are the reasons he refuses to return then I don't see how anyone can make him change his mind. With Albus there is one possibility, Sirius, I do know Harry blames Albus for Sirius' death because he never explained to Harry about the prophecy.'

'If he was still inexperienced with occlumency I could find out, but now he's too powerful, he would block me easily. His letter to me sounded angry, like he was using me to lash out.'

'Yes, but you did make it sound like Harry would use his fame to get what he wants. You have to stop this Severus, Harry was never after fame, he did what he had to do, now he's trying to hide away from all the attention. But I think he's trying to hide from how he's feeling, from whatever that is hurting him. He refused to talk to me, he outright refused to speak with a councillor, maybe it's time you try.'

'I doubt he would even allow me near his home Minerva, we have not had the friendliest of relationship.'

'Then use your knowledge of Lily if you have to. You are the only person alive who knew them personally Severus. It does not matter if you and James did not like each other, you did know him. But your relationship with Lily might just be what is needed to get Harry to open up to you.'

'I doubt he will in two weeks.'

'No, but that does not mean you cannot meet him at other times. I'm sure this year will be quite calm compared to recent years so you will have time on your hands now you are not teaching.'

'I still cannot believe you told the governors that I deserved this job when it was offered to you.'

'I enjoy teaching Severus, you on the other hand loathed it. This way you have minimal contact with the children. Will you speak with him Severus?'

'Very well, I still have my doubts he will allow me entry into his home.'

'At least you are going to try. I best get back to my class schedules, let me know how it goes.'

'If he is so cautious but does talk to me I could see him asking for my promise to keep our conversations private.'

'Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't hint Severus, you've done it before. I want that boy to have a life now, he deserves it, just like you do,' Minerva turned and left the office in the hope Severus might be the one that can get through to Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

After Minerva left, Harry ended up in London again but then he turned around and headed straight back home. Even though it was early, he poured a large glass of Firewhiskey before sitting down on the sofa, his head back, his eyes closed but he knew tonight he would relive his life through violent nightmares. So he hoped getting drunk might just be what he needed. As he sipped his drink he remembered the letter he never opened, so he summoned it and read.

"Harry, we thought we would give you time, but it seems you have cut yourself off. So we decided to tell you why Ginny seemed to give you more attention than was necessary. Albus Dumbledore made us a promise Harry, he promised you and Ginny would marry in a purity bonding on Ginny's seventeenth birthday, so you have time to fulfil that promise that was made to us. It is the main reason we allowed you to stay so often, so you would get to know Ginny. Please write back so we can organise this for the day before you all return to Hogwarts, Molly Weasley."

Harry scoffed, but he had an idea, he wasn't sure it would stop them trying, but as far as he was concerned he never made a promise and even if he did he wouldn't go through with it.

Harry summoned a self-inking quill and replied, "Firstly…Molly, no one makes decisions about my life anymore, if Dumbledore promised you something then he cannot delivery it. I will not fucking marry her, I do not like her in any way, her unwanted attention turned me off her completely until I ended up hating her. Another thing, a purity bonding, I am not a virgin, I haven't been in a long time, I know that daughter of yours isn't either, considering how many times I saw her name on my map with different boys in very secluded locations. If you don't know about the map ask Ron or the twins, but their dots stayed on top of each other which could only mean they were on top of each other.

"Now I'm saying this so you will understand, I do not want Ginny in anyway, not even as a friend anymore. So you will not be getting the saviour as your son-in-law, I will marry when I love someone and that will not happen for a long time, after I've finished travelling the world. Lord Potter, use my title if you address me from now on because you pissed me off and if you don't use my title then I'm going to ignore your letters."

Harry folded the letter then handed it to Oscar who seemed to know he had to deliver another letter.

'Take that to the Burrow, to Molly Weasley.'

Harry downed his drink and poured another making it larger than his first one was, 'So Albus Dumbledore manipulated them, I wonder what he wanted from them for them to agree to this and when did he do this, it must have been after Ginny was born.' Harry kept thinking about what Albus Dumbledore said to them but what he asked for in returned. Dumbledore always had plans, so something he needed and only the Weasley's could give it to him.

Harry ended up finishing his third drink and just as he was about to pour himself another drink, already feeling the effects of such a strong alcohol, a patronus appeared, one he recognised.

'Mr. Potter, I was hoping for a word with you and I believe it's time I gave you some details regarding your mother. I am outside right now, if you do not want to see me, send me you're patronus and I will leave, Severus Snape.'

'Fuck, what does he want,' Harry was about to conjure his patronus but then he thought about his words, his mother, Snape knew his mother. There was no one left alive that knew her, apart from the Longbottom's and they were in the mind damaged ward at St Mungo's. Harry sighed but pushed himself up and went to the door, he wobbled a bit but managed to yanked the door open, 'Snape.'

'Potter, may I come in?'

'I need to add your magical signature first, I don't want you to believe I'm going to curse you.'

'Minerva already explained about your wards, very advanced.'

'Yes, they are,' Harry struggled to pull his wand from his sleeve before he cast his charms, 'Well it's you and you're officially invited,' Harry stood back then watched as Snape and his black robes strolled into his home.

'Have you been drinking?'

'Yes, would you like one?'

'No thank you, maybe a cup of coffee, for both of us.'

'I'll stick to my drink,' Harry poured another large drink then went to make Snape his coffee, he ended up dropping the cup twice before Snape's hands covered his making him jump, then he pressed himself against the doorframe leading to the laundry.

'I did not mean to startle you Potter, I just noticed you were having difficulties and thought you might burn yourself,' Severus gazed at Harry and he actually saw fear on the young man's face before he was able to get his emotions under control.

'Help yourself,' Harry said then moved around Snape to the other side of the table, but he did take another long drink, then he just stared down into the glass. When Snape sat down Harry flinched then mentally scolded himself for acting this way in front of a man like Snape, who had been a spy for years.

'You mentioned my mother.'

'I did, but there is a catch Potter. I am not the type of man that will give up information without receiving something in return.'

Harry pushed himself to his feet, flattening himself against the wall behind him, his eyes were wide, his wand was in his hand which was shaking uncontrollably.

'Get out.'

'Harry, I'm not going to hurt you, what is wrong with you?'

'What you want, you're not getting it, not again, get out,' Harry shouted as he tried to keep his hand steady.

'I have no idea what you believe I want, so I will tell you.'

'Nooooo,' Harry screamed as his hands went over his ears.

'To talk, I want you to talk to me, that's all,' Severus had to shout to be heard over Harry's screams and his hands covering his ears, 'Harry, talk, talk to me,' he said calmly and his voice was soft, gently.

Harry's eyes opened as his hands slowly feel from his ears, 'Talk, that's all.'

'Yes, talk, what did you think I meant?' Severus saw Harry shaking but then he shook his head, 'Why don't you sit, you can barely stand.'

'You…you won't come near me?'

'No, I will stay on this side of the table, you have my word.'

Harry swallowed before summoning the bottle of Firewhiskey, filling his glass to full, he took a long drink before he almost feel into the chair. He kept thinking about how he acted, would Snape ask, would he guess, was he lying, would he do something when Harry let his guard down. He knew Snape had protected him for years, at least from Voldemort, but that didn't mean Harry trusted him, he didn't trust anyone, not anymore. He knew he had to look up, so he took another drink before darkness claimed him.

Severus watched as Harry slowly passed out, he casted a cushioning charm under Harry's head before he hit the table.

'What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you Potter,' Severus stared at Harry's head, he knew he couldn't leave him like that, so Severus walked around the table, put Harry's wand in his pocket then gently slipped his arms around him, lifting him into his arms, 'Your too light.'

Severus shook his head then carried Harry through the house and up the stairs, he found what he believed was Harry's bedroom, using one hand he pulled the covered down, gently lowered Harry onto the sheets before removing his shoes. He didn't dare undress the boy, not after the way he acted in the kitchen.

'No, that can't be the reason, not Albus,' Severus covered Harry, placed his wand on the small bedside cupboard then sat down on the sofa on the far wall, he thought about what he needed to say then sent his patronus off to Minerva.

Severus did not want to believe what his mind had come up with, but he could find no other explanation to Harry's behaviour. Again, he could not believe Albus would ever hurt the boy, so if it wasn't Albus, who did hurt him and when, before Hogwarts, during his years there, did it happen recently?

Severus needed answers and his hope that when Harry woke to see him sitting there yet he had not touched him apart from placing him fully clothed in his bed, then he hoped that would make Harry trust him enough to talk and explain what was going on because Severus was determined to find out exactly what was going on and who was involved.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

When Severus had put a very drank Harry to bed it had been eleven in the morning now it was just after three in the afternoon and Severus saw the first signs that Harry was waking. He had found some interesting books in Harry Potter's office so that his how he passed the time. He stayed where he was, just placed the book beside him.

'Shit,' Harry groaned loudly as he flung his arm over his eyes, 'Drunk again.'

'Yes, you were.'

Harry scrambled quickly upright, 'Snape, what are you doing in my bedroom?'

'After you passed out at the table I brought you up here. I have a hangover potion for you if you want it.'

'You…put me to…' Harry started to shake as he pulled his knees up to his chest.

'I placed you on the bed, removed your shoes then I sat here to make sure you were going to be alright. Oh I did borrow a book to read while I kept watch, I hope you don't mind. Now you are awake I will wait for you downstairs, the potion is beside you with your wand which you dropped.'

Severus picked up the book then strolled out of the bedroom, but his suspicions were almost confirmed, the way Harry is acting, the fear he is showing. To Severus he believed Harry's traumatic event happened not long ago, very recently in fact which meant Albus could not have been involved.

'So whatever he did wasn't what I thoughts, that was someone else, who, and when is the question Severus needed answers for?'

Harry kept his eyes on the door, when he heard Snape's footsteps die away he slowly released his legs. He turned to the right to see his wand and a small phial sitting beside it. He knew Snape was good at potions, but that didn't mean he might not try to poison him with something.

'Why would he, what does he want?' Harry finally got off his bed and headed for his bathroom.

Severus knew he wouldn't see Harry straight away, but it was half an hour later that he walked cautiously down the stairs. He had his wand in one hand and the still full phial in the other.

'You'll feel better if you drank that, I had Minerva send it to me after you passed out.'

Harry stared at Snape then down at the phial in his hand, 'How do I know this is safe?'

'You don't, but I give you my word on the friendship I had with your mother that it is perfectly safe to drink.'

Harry sat on the other sofa, curled his legs under him, his wand still in his hand but he did finally drink the potion, groaning as the effect was instant.

'Now…Harry, after your erratic behaviour I have come to the conclusion as to why, I may very well be wrong, which I doubt, I just do not understand how this is connected to Albus,' Severus raised his eyebrows at Harry's scoff, 'So Albus was involved, somehow, yet if it only happened recently then that is not possible.'

'You have no idea what happened and it definitely didn't happen recently,' Harry got up and poured himself a drink, his back was to Snape, but this time he sipped the drink.

'I believe I do know what happened as I have seen the signs before. Do you know that all death eaters are subjected to rape when they first take the dark mark. The dark lord takes you first then the rest take you, that is part of the initiation, apart from killing,' Severus had seen Harry's back stiffen but he still hadn't turned around, 'Then if the dark lord was pleased with you he would show it by making you share his bed, whether you wanted to or not.'

'You weren't a kid,' Harry whispered then took another sip of is drink.

'Then why are you only suffering now and not years before?'

'I didn't remember,' Harry shouted, 'He removed my memory, after every time…' Harry hastily took another sip.

'Then explain how you have this memory if you were obliviated?'

'Power, my power, right after he was dead, but it was a couple of weeks later that I woke to all these memories, real ones and fake ones. Oh fuck, I don't need this right now.'

Severus looked towards where Harry was staring to see a red envelope, he quickly cast a charm on the howler which allowed it to land quietly on the small table. He had seen Harry's surprise and realised he did not know you could do that to howlers.

'That is an easy enough charm to make them stay quiet, but who would send the saviour a howler?'

'Probably Molly Weasley, or Ginny Weasley or any of the Weasley's. That fucking old bastard promised them I would marry her in a purity bonding ceremony, I basically told them to fuck off.'

'Albus must have gained something if he made that deal with the Weasley's. Do you mind if I read this?'

'Go ahead,' Harry had finally sat down, his legs curled under him again but his eyes remained on his glass in his hand.

Severus opened the letter, "Harry, I do not appreciate you lying about Ginny and naturally you are lying in regards to your purity. I expect you here tomorrow to marry my daughter, just as we were promised you would. This is a magical binding bond, there is no way out of it."

'They can fuck off, I never made that promise, he did.'

'The only way you can get out of this is to prove you are not pure.'

'Fine, I'll tell them I'm gay and been out fucking blokes.'

'They will need proof, your word is not proof.'

'No,' Harry shouted then knocked back his drink.

'No more alcohol Harry, you have some issues that need to be addressed which means you need to be able to think clearly. Right first, if you will not show proof that you are no longer a…virgin then the marriage will have to go ahead.'

'Then I'll go marry someone else, I'll go tonight, give them some money as long as they don't want anything from me.'

'Yes, that is one way to stop this marriage. Now, I do not want anything from you so I will marry you,' Severus saw it instantly, the fear and wariness on Harry's face, 'I said I do not want anything from you, not money nor your body, this will be a marriage of convenience. There is one problem, if you do this they might announce this to the press which would give you a bad name. Refusing to fulfil a promise and breaking a young virgin's heart.'

'She's not a virgin, far from it.'

'Do you have proof?'

'No, my map showed she spent time alone with different boys, their dots were on top of each other which meant they were using the same spot. But are you serious Snape, marriage?'

'Yes, I am, but as I said earlier, I do not just give myself to anyone without receiving something in return. So what I said before still goes, you will talk to me and I will marry you and pass over information in regards to your mother. In a years' time we can divorce and that bonding will mean nothing so they cannot get you to marry her.'

'I'm not going to Hogwarts, I can't.'

'You do not have to, we can connect your fireplace to my private rooms. A few simple charms on top of it will allow me to receive messages from the staff if I am here.'

'But…we won't be…you know.'

'No, there will be no physical contact, but to make this marriage believable it must look like I spend the night here or you with me. With our permanently opened fireplaces then it will look as if we spend time together. So we do not restrict your fireplace we could use your office fireplace.'

'I haven't connected the fireplaces to the floo network, I didn't want people's heads just popping in all the time.'

'Then it can be a restricted connection, from here to my rooms only. Now if Molly and Arthur Weasley expects you to marry her daughter tomorrow we must do this tonight.'

'But it's too late to find someone to perform the ceremony.'

'We can do it alone, weddings of any kind in the magical world can be overseen by an official or the two joining can perform their own. We will need two items, which means a trip to Gringotts beforehand. You will need to retrieve the Potter ring for me to wear and I will need to retrieve the Prince ring for you to wear, they will prove we have joined in a magical legal ceremony because once they are placed on our fingers they can never be removed unless we divorce.'

Harry couldn't help stare at Snape, he was talking about marrying him as if it's just an ordinary day or assignment, something that wasn't important. Harry realised that it wasn't going to be a real marriage but he still couldn't believe the way Snape sounded but he also couldn't believe he was going to do it, marry Severus Snape. If he didn't though he would be stuck marrying Ginny Weasley, a girl, he was gay, so even though there would be no sex he still had to marry a man, didn't he? Harry was confused and wasn't sure what to think, about anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

'I heard gay relationships were frowned on the magical world.'

'They are but they can marry and by law it makes us legal. Are you concerned about what people will say?'

'I used to be, but I got used to the lies and accusations, now though I really don't care what anyone thinks of me. What if they accuse us of doing this just to make everyone think we're together when we're not, how do we prove we are even if we aren't?'

'A simple purity charm can show neither of us are virgins, at least it will put that to rest.'

'If this is magical binding can they force us to divorce?'

'It depends on what words were spoken. It was a purity binding, if they spoke that you would need to be pure at the time of the ceremony then no they could not force it as you were never told about it and as any normal teenager you decided to have sex.'

'But how can I prove I wasn't told?'

'I will speak with Albus' portrait. Now about binding, if they made the agreement before that happened to you, then you would have been a virgin so, yes they could.'

'But I wasn't,' Harry choked.

'Can you tell me what age you were?'

'Six.'

'Then if this agreement was done anytime from the age of six and up they would need proof which means they could not force the divorce. If this agreement was done before six then nothing will stop them enforcing it. We could find out right now before we face the Weasley's.'

'How?'

'I can have Minerva aske Albus' portrait, he has all his memories up until he died.'

'Okay,' Harry looked down in his glass again.

'Before we do this I want a wizards oath from you Harry. You will - overtime tell me everything.'

'You won't tell anyone?'

'No, you have my word it will remain between us.'

'So I don't have to now?'

'No, but this is how it will work, you will tell me one thing and I will tell you something of your mother, agreed?' all Harry did was nod but he still never lifted his head, so Severus thought of what he needed to say before his patronus erupted from the end of his wand.

'People knew you loved my mother, they won't believe your gay all of a sudden.'

'I am gay, your mother was my friend only, she always tried to fix me up. But we need to make a trip to Gringotts.'

'What if it was before I was six, then this wouldn't work anyway, shouldn't we wait?'

'Yes, I suppose we should. So tell me what you will do if it was before you turned six?'

'Seal my vaults to stop anyone entering, go through with it but she won't get a thing from me, not money, she won't live here and she won't get any type of relationship out of it. Maybe I should leave, I was going to, just go overseas and find somewhere to live, use another name, change my appearance.'

'It would not be too difficult to find you Harry, you are known around the world. The moment you used money from your vault someone will find out where you are. You cannot use another name to go into any wizarding bank and disguises will not work either.'

'Then she's going to be embarrassed, ignored and swore at a lot, hope she likes the new me. I don't need to worry about her trying to hex me, my power protects me from all that.'

'Molly is very old fashioned, she will not take kindly to you swearing at her daughter or ignored. If you could prove she is not a virgin then you could use that to argue your case.'

A cat patronus appeared before them, 'The purity bonding was spoken by Albus and Arthur when Ginny was seven years old, Harry was eight. Albus never informed Harry of this, like always with that man. You will need to explain what this is about as Albus left his portrait right after.'

'So it was done two years after you were…' Severus saw Harry's body shudder, 'Then the purity bonding was never magically invoked.'

'Then I don't have to marry her?'

'They could still cause trouble even if they can't force you. They might still want proof you are not pure, saying you had sex with me, your husband would be easier than explaining what happened to you as a child.'

'So you still want to?'

'I will as I know it will help you out, in more than one way.'

'Thanks.'

'We should go to the ministry first to have the two fireplaces opened and restricted, then we need to go to Gringotts, it will be fairly deserted at this time. Then we will eat before performing the ceremony.'

'Okay, I'll just get my keys,' Harry slowly untucked his feet then headed into his office.

Severus had no idea why he was willing to help Harry this way, but he did know that the young man was at breaking point. If he refused to talk, Severus would not be at all surprised if he ended up in St Mungo's.

Severus made sure he kept a bit of distance between him and Harry as they walked through the ministry. Most people were hurrying home so they did not take a lot of notice of Harry who seemed to walk with his head lowered. Severus was not sure if it was because of what happened or if Harry was trying to avoid attention.

When they had to fill out their forms to have restricted fireplaces that is when Harry received the first lot of attention. He just nodded but kept his head lowered as he signed the forms. When the woman behind the desk went to touch Harry, Severus stepped between them.

'Mr. Potter prefers not to be touched by strangers, I'm sure you understand that it could make him very uncomfortable.'

'Oh, yes, it would, I did not think. Sorry Mr. Potter, but thank you, for everything you did. Thank you to you Mr. Snape, you are both very brave men.'

Harry nodded, so again Severus answered 'We did what was necessary for our world. Is that all done?'

'Oh yes, the restrictions are in place.'

Severus could tell the woman was curious, 'Thank you, come Harry, we still have much to do.'

'Thanks,' Harry gave the woman a half smile before he followed Severus out, 'Thanks, I don't like being touched.'

'No, you wouldn't, so let's finish our business so I can return to Hogwarts.'

'Won't it make this difficult, making it seem like you spend time with me when you're headmaster?'

'I will explain to Minerva who will help out if I need to leave the school. She is quite worried about you.'

'But she will want to know why.'

'If I explaining about the purity bonding that will tell her why.'

'She asked you to speak with me though, didn't she?'

'She did, she wants to help with whatever you are going through. If I explain just the basics it will ease her mind to know you are going to talk to me. You do know that Minerva is trustworthy, she would never repeat anything she is told,' Severus saw Harry shudder again but he did nod, 'Then I can see you are willing to allow me to help you. Now let's go to Gringotts so we can eat. There is no use you saying you are not hungry, your stomach and the noises it's making tells me you are.'

Harry shrugged but never spoke, Severus waited until Harry left then he followed. They met near the steps of Gringotts but again Harry's head was lowered. Both were shown to their vaults where they retrieved the family rings, then Severus escorted Harry to a small restaurant in Diagon Alley where they ate in silence, Harry only eating about half his meal. No wonder he was light, Severus thought to himself, the boy hardly ate and drank too much alcohol and as he saw this morning he was drunk and it was only eleven in the morning.

Severus had a feeling there was more to Harry Potter than just the fact he had been abused as a child, hopefully telling his own story Severus could get Harry to open up and explain everything. It would be the only way Harry can bury his past and begin a new life, one he deserved.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

'Harry, we will need to join hands to perform the bond, know I will not hurt you, you are perfectly safe.'

'Um,' Harry shuddered again, 'okay.'

'Then let us begin,' Severus took one step closer to Harry then held out his hands. He decided to let Harry make the first move, if he couldn't join hands then they would not be able to be bonded. Severus gave Harry a kindly smile as his smaller hands were placed in his own, smaller shaking hands, so Severus kept the hold light before speaking the words that will magical bind them in marriage.

They slipped the rings onto each other's fingers, then Severus saw Harry's surprise as a silk cord appeared out of nowhere and wrapped loosely around their hands before vanishing. The moment it did a gold piece of parchment landed on their joined hands, Severus slowly removed his hands from Harry, taking their marriage certificate.

'This is ours to keep, one is also now at the ministry's marriage registry office.'

'Won't that mean everyone will know by tomorrow?'

'Only if someone goes through the files, it will be known once we are seen wearing each other's rings, they have the Potter and Prince crest on them. But if I know Molly and Arthur they will want to see more proof than just the rings. I did mention this before but I was not sure you took in everything I said, the rings can never be removed once we are legally wed, unless we divorce.'

'I think mum would like you having it, she was your friend and you're helping me,' Harry looked down at the Prince ring, it had a snake circling two crossed wands, 'They both have two crossed wands, yours with a snake though, mine with a phoenix, I wonder why I phoenix?'

'If you wish to find out all you would need to do is go into the records department and looked under the Potter family tree. All the information in regards to your lineage would be there.'

'I might do that when I know I won't get as much attention. But this suits me, I am a parselmouth and I like snakes. I've been thinking of getting a pet snake, not a big one, a small one that could hide in my sleeve or somewhere.'

'I could see you having a snake as a familiar. Now though, can you give me your word about something before I head back to Hogwarts?'

Harry slowly looked up, 'What?'

'Do not drink any more tonight, I understand you're upset and stressed but drinking yourself into unconsciousness will not help. Now I will be here with Minerva tomorrow morning at nine, but she will believe we spent the night together before I returned to Hogwarts.'

'Why will McGonagall be coming with us?'

'She spoke with Albus' portrait and the Weasley's trust her. Once she explained you were not told of this purity bonding and as far as they are concerned we have been sleeping together. I will explain everything to Minerva before as soon as I return to Hogwarts. Now though, remember you have to make this believable, so you will need to use my name.'

'Um, okay, thanks,' Harry gave a half smile, but to Harry it felt like he might never smile properly again. He watched as Snape, no Severus Harry said in his head, knowing he would need to get used to saying the name. So he watched as Severus entered the green flames without speaking and realised that's part of the restrictions, they only allowed you to leave here to go to Severus' rooms or from there to here.

The following morning Harry was sitting at his kitchen table drinking coffee when he heard the fire. He glanced over to see Severus and Minerva step out one after another.

'Harry,' Minerva smiled kindly, 'he has not resurfaced in his portrait so I could not question him. I need to ask one question of you though, was he involved in what Severus told me?' she sucked in a sharp breathe as Harry nodded, 'Then Severus will be the best person to help you but if you ever wish to speak with me I will make myself available. Now, Severus also explained about your marriage, I was not sure at first, but I do not agree with arranged marriages especially when the two involved are children. So I will go along with this by saying you and Severus have been spending time together over the last few months and became close.'

'Thanks, so you're not disgusted with gay men?'

'No, I am not, if anyone is lucky to find someone to spend their life with then it should not concern anyone else so they have no say on the matter. I had an uncle who was a homosexual, his partner was murdered because of it, this was before same sex relationships were protected by law.'

'I'm sorry.'

'No need, now how about we go explain to Molly and Arthur that you are already taken. Oh I can see Severus receiving some cursed mail once word of your marriage has reached the public. All those broken hearts will blame him.'

Harry glared for a minute before he saw Minerva McGonagall smirk which made him smile, still a half smile, but a smile none the less.

Harry then listened to Severus and Minerva, because even saying and proving he was married, not a virgin and not being told about the bonding might not be enough, so Harry realised he might need to explain.

Minerva stepped into the Burrow's kitchen first, then Severus with Harry beside him, 'Why are Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape here?' Ron asked staring at Harry.

'Before they answer, tell me Ron, Hermione, did you two know about this purity bonding stuff?' Harry saw it instantly, Ron looked down where Hermione blushed, 'Thanks for telling me, I knew nothing about it.'

'Again you're lying Harry, Albus told us he spoke with you about it,' Arthur sighed.

'Harry is not lying, Albus never told him, I got that out of him before he disappeared from his portrait. Now that is why I am here, so you would know it is the truth.'

'I am here to explain that Harry has been having sex, since he knew nothing about this.'

'Why would he know you were having sex?' Ron blurted out suddenly.

'Because I've been having sex with Severus,' Harry and Severus glanced at each other then held up their left hands, 'We're married.'

'None of that matters, this was done when Ginny was seven years old, it still makes it binding as they were both pure at the time,' Molly almost shouted.

'Then we have one more thing to discuss,' Severus glanced at Harry giving him a nod.

'I need to cast a secrecy charm, one of my own actually, this is to prevent anyone from speaking about anything from the moment the charm is done. It's like Hermione's parchment for the DA,' Harry glared at his friend but he never told anyone what the charm did and he hoped they didn't ask. 'If you don't agree then we're leaving and you will find that this bonding wasn't invoked, but I can finally start my married life with Severus, since I am gay I want my husband to fuck me, hard.'

'Harry, that's enough, you are not gay, you dated Ginny and that girl before that, so many lies, all of it. You married him to make us believe you've had sex, that's all, but none of it will work.'

'Two things, I haven't lied and I am gay, and Dumbledore knew I was gay. It was his idea for me to date girls to keep any extra attention off me. First though, Severus if you would perform the purity charm over me and her please.'

'What?! No,' Ginny shouted.

'Oh yes, you say I am lying, I know I'm not, ashamed to let your family know you whored yourself out to any bloke at Hogwarts that took interest. It's well known you're the biggest slut there. It was the only way any boys would look at you, was to open your legs. Do it Severus.'

Severus had flicked his wand so fast everyone missed it, both Harry and Ginny glowed red before the charm was cancelled.

'Ginny, you were supposed to remain pure. But it does not matter, it was still arranged while you were both pure.'

'First my charm to prevent anyone talking or as I said, we leave and make sure everyone knows Ginny Weasley is a whore who wants the saviours money and to use my fame. I doubt you would want that type of attention and I am willing to use my status as saviour to do it. So what's it to be?' Harry folded his arms but had his wand in his hand.

'Fine, we'll do it,' Arthur said, 'We want this done.'

Harry started to cast his charm, but he caught a small movement from Hermione, her eyes widened but then Severus flicked his wand at Hermione to prevent her revealing what Harry was doing. When Harry finished casting his charm he stood closer to Severus, Minerva also stood close to Harry, both protecting him from the information that was about to be revealed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

'How could you do this Harry, you know what it means?' Hermione practically shouted.

'I do, I was going to do everything I could to make sure none of you could communicate what I am about to reveal to anyone, not even writing it down, nothing, not one thing will let you tell any of this.'

'What was this charm, you said it was like Hermione's parchment?' Ron asked looking confused.

'Oh it's a little more than a simple hex of a word etched into someone's forehead. This charm will activate if any of you try to communicate about this in any way, if you do, make sure you have enough coffins ready. It is an unbreakable charm similar to the unbreakable vow and perfectly legal, what it does is cause the speaker to die, instantly.'

'Remove it, now,' Arthur glared.

'No, and don't try anything…Arthur, you would not like the results,' Harry snarled, 'Now Albus Dumbledore lied to you, he manipulated you for whatever he wanted to use you for. From the time I was six years old I was not a virgin, I was given to men for their enjoyment but the first man to take me was Albus Dumbledore.

'Now since I was no longer pure from the age of six this purity shit is over, I am also married, gay and your daughter is a whore and because you tried to trap me into this I will be letting everyone know you're after my money and reputation, that all you want is to use me, so live with it. Oh and you two,' Harry glared at Hermione and Ron, 'Fuck off,' Harry glanced at Severus giving him a nod but he saw confusion so Harry slipped his hand into his husbands before the two men walked out the door to shocked looks from everyone.

'It's all true, so I would be careful what you speak about if I was you. I had no idea what this charm was, I was only told that Harry invented it himself. It seems he made sure he was protected. I loathe arranged marriages, but I cannot believe you would try to tie Harry into a loveless marriage, after saving your lives, three of you individually.

Now I must return to Hogwarts, oh and just so you understand Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, you three will be restricted for the entire year, do not expect any freedom but plenty of detentions with Severus. Also Miss Weasley, I am removing you from captain of Gryffindor's quidditch team and placing a ban on you from playing for the full year,' Minerva turned and left the house, apparating straight to Harry's home where the door was ajar, 'Harry, are you okay?'

Harry shook his head, 'He will be Minerva, give him time.'

'Even though you did show your anger, you didn't break, so tell me how were you able to keep yourself in check during that?'

'If I have time I can close down, if it's sprung on me I can't,' Harry slowly lifted his head, 'Sorry for swearing.'

'Don't be, you feel betrayed by your friends and the family that you were close to,' Minerva knelt down in front of Harry, she could see the pain etched on his face, 'Do you know only one student has ever made me cry and he is about to do it again.'

'Don't, please don't,' Harry felt his own face crumble before the tears feel and a sob escaped him then he was sobbing into Minerva McGonagall's arms.

Severus turned his back on the scene, he could hear by Harry's cries the pain he has been through and is still going through, his cries were evident. Severus was determined to help Harry heal, any way he could.

Even though Severus wished Harry would talk, he knew it was too soon. So after Minerva left, Severus made them both something to eat.

'Did you stay so I would talk?' Harry whispered.

'No, I stayed to make sure you eat. We will talk, it is too soon to start.'

'I'm sure you're curious about what I said.'

'I am, but I will not force you to talk until you are ready.'

'It's true though, he would sell me for a week, to the highest bidder, other boys as well,' Harry slowly lifted his head, 'He filmed it, all of it.'

'That muggle film contraption I heard about?'

'Yeah.'

Severus realised that Harry did want to talk and it seemed that he was comfortable enough with him to talk about something so traumatic.

'Since you brought it up can you tell me where this took place?'

'His house, I'm not sure where it was,' Harry grabbed his hands, twisting them, 'I never lived with those muggles, he made everyone believe I did. He had these small cell type rooms, we were locked in there. There was a small bed, toilet, basin, shower and books. When he needed others to believe I was with the Dursley's he would imperius me and them, it was so no one picked up on the truth.'

'These other boys, now you remember do you know who they were, magical or muggle?'

'Wizards, orphans, two were Slytherin's a year younger than me, the others I recognised but I don't know them. They explained how they did some accidental magic.'

'Where they all around your age?'

'Yeah, either a year or so older or younger.'

'You said he sold you for a week, can you tell me how that was done?'

'We had to stand naked for a few minutes, turn, bend over, then they would…touch,' Harry shuddered as his hands gripped the edge of the table, 'Checking out their merchandise.'

'Alright, enough Harry,' Severus put a small phial on the table, 'That is a dreamless sleep potion, after what was said you will need it.'

'Thanks,' Harry whispered as his closed his hand around the phial, 'You know I can't floo into your rooms though, don't you?'

'Yes, even though it did not happen there I'm sure that is how he got you out of the castle.'

'It was,' Harry and Severus stayed silent while they ate and even though Severus would have preferred Harry to eat more, he was satisfied that he got the young man to eat at all. They took their dishes to the sink, Harry started to wash them by hand.

'I will let you get some rest, even though you should not drink so much, I do understand. I was constantly getting drunk during that time. I will explain more about that so you will realise I can relate to what you are going through,' Severus stood, 'I will visit tomorrow sometime, if you decide to go out send me your patronus.'

Harry heard Severus walk away, 'Severus.'

Severus turned, 'Yes.'

'Thanks.'

'You're welcome, try to have a good night's sleep,' Severus waited until Harry nodded before he stepped into the fireplace, dropped some floo power and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Severus went to his office but saw the portrait of Albus Dumbledore was empty, 'How do I find out where that house is?' Severus knew some of Albus' personal papers were still here, boxed up after he died, 'I believe it's time for some good old fashion research. Sooner or later I will find the information I need.'

Even though Harry felt betrayed by his friends, he knew there were still a few that he could rely on, Neville and Luna. So Harry decided to write to them and explain the truth about the purity bonding and how he was married already before he knew about it. He didn't want the Weasley's or Hermione to lie to make it sound like Harry just wanted out of the arranged marriage.

As Harry finished writing his two letters then decided to go through with what he threatened. So he wrote another long letter, this one to the Daily Prophet, again he explained this bonding was done without his knowledge or consent and he only found out after he was already married, but he was not revealing who he was married too just yet. He also wrote that the Weasley family only wanted Harry married to Ginny so she could have access to the Potter money, and use his name to get what she wanted, the whole Weasley family were hoping to use Harry, along with Hermione Granger.

Harry also explained in his letter that he felt betrayed by his ex-friends and now wanted nothing to do with them again. He also explained that it was supposed to be a purity bonding but Ginny Weasley was not a virgin even though she lied and try to say she was, but a simple charm revealed she was not pure. Harry wrote that he found out that Ginny Weasley would whore herself to any boy at Hogwarts that took her interest and a lot of boys took her interest.

Harry wrote that even though he was married, they could only spend minimum time together due to his partners job. He knew the word partner might make them suspicious, but as Severus told him, it would not remain secret for long.

Harry wrote one more letter, to Severus explaining what he had done. After Oscar flew off with his letters Harry worked his enchantments, removing Hermione and Ron's magical signatures so now they could not enter his home. Only Kingsley, Severus and Minerva could, he did hope to hear from Neville and Luna, he knew those two will wait to hear from both sides before they would believe who was telling the truth. Everyone knew that Ginny would lie if it was needed and she was very convincing, so Harry knew his true loyal friends would know who was telling the truth and who was lying.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Over the next few weeks two more death eaters had been found dead in their cells, Walden McNair and Rabastan Lestrange, but there was still no evidence on who killed them and how they got passed the guards. Again Harry felt something wasn't right when he read these stories, but he was not sure why.

Severus would drop in every evening, he would make sure Harry ate then listen as Harry explained what had taken place from the time he was six up until Albus Dumbledore died. Severus would then tell him about his time as a death eater, the constant rapes they were all put through, how Voldemort would take him whenever he wanted. If he was pleased with them then he was just two people having sex, if he was in anyway displeased with them then he made sure the experience was long and painful.

But Severus also kept his other promise, he told Harry something about his mother. So their conversations started off on the traumatic events before they would finish with something nice about Lily Potter which usually brought a small smile to Harry's face.

'Have you been out at all?'

Harry shook his head, 'Not in the last two weeks.'

'You're waiting until they are at Hogwarts, aren't you?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, I wouldn't put it past Ginny to curse me after that article and what you told me about her not being able to play quidditch, she will be pissed. I know my power lets me handle a lot, but I just don't want to deal with it.'

'Then in two days' time they will be there and I want you to get out of the house occasionally. Go into muggle towns if you are more comfortable there, just get out. It's not good for you to stay cooped up all the time.'

'I know, I just don't want to face them, they know the truth. Has he been back in his portrait?'

'No, Minerva and I believe he will never return, not now.'

'I was just curious as to how he got them to agree to that, what did he want from them?'

'I believe he wanted them in the order of the phoenix. It was around that time he had a few of us out working, keeping an eye on known death eaters. It wasn't official at the time, but he was recruiting. There is nothing else he would need from the Weasley's apart from their support.'

'Maybe he explained that my family was rich. But do you think you'll find out who the other boys were?'

'I have been doing some checking on the orphans around the same age as you. I do need to ask, the men, did you recognise any of them?'

'No, when we were facing them they had hoods covering their faces, but they were wizards, they all had wands. I don't know if they removed their hoods when….'

'It's fine, I understand. Now if I was able to discover who they were and find out that they were walking around free probably still raping young boys, would you consider charging them so they can go to trial?'

'But I couldn't face them, not again, I'm barely hanging on now.'

'Yes, I know, what if I found out you would not need to face them, I'm not sure how it works, but I will find out. So if you don't have to then would you consider it?'

'I don't know, it would come out and everyone would know. I don't think I could take the talk or the stares. Now it would be worse that everyone knows I'm gay, they will think…' Harry shrugged.

'Let me do some checking without bringing your name into it. I still need to find out where that house is though. So even if you do not want to come forward one of the other boys might so I will need to find those films.'

'I remember smelling the ocean, the sea air, the air was always fresh as well. Sometimes I remember storms, it sounded like waves crashing close to the house. One of the boys used to cry thinking we were going to be swept out into by the water, he was younger than I was and petrified of water.'

'That will help in my search, if it's a muggle town a few spells to reveal if there is a home which is warded. If it does not show any types of enchantments I can find out if magic was used. Now, have you heard from any of your other friends?'

'Neville and Luna wrote to me, they want to see me before returning to Hogwarts.'

'I believe you should see them, they are loyal friends and you need them.'

'I'm not sure what I need right now. Did he choose me because I had no parents or was it something else? It's like he had the perfect opportunity when my parents died and Sirius was sent away.'

'Did Black ever tell you whose idea it was to use Pettigrew?'

'He said it was Dumbledore's idea, do you think he knew?'

'Yes, maybe he did, if he was interested in you for his perverted reason what better way than to make sure the dark lord could access your home. That is just speculation as you should have died that night.'

'But he told me that he spoke to my parents about the magic of love and how it can protect especially if there is someone willing to sacrifice themselves for another.'

'Then maybe he did plan it, using the fact you were the boy mentioned in the prophecy. It does make me curious about how the other boys parents died. I assumed they were killed by the dark lord before he disappeared or some of the death eaters after he disappeared. I was mainly used to make him certain potions, I did torture, but I never killed, others had no such qualms about it. Albus may be responsible for some of the deaths back then, especially if the parents were muggles and the boys were magical.'

'That would be hard to prove, one way or another.'

'Unless I could go into the boys mind and find out, they may have seen how their parents died. But that could cause those boys a lot of emotional trauma, I do not want to cause them anymore.'

'Right now they don't remember. Even though I know it was my power that was unleased, but can something trigger an obliviated memory?'

'In some instances it can, it depends on how strong of a memory charm he used. Being small boys he probably would not have used a powerful memory charm, just a basic one, so yes, there is a possibility their memories could be triggered. You mentioned it was a couple of weeks later, did something happen at that time?'

'I went into Diagon Alley, to go to Gringotts, I had to organise to pay for the damage the dragon caused then this house. There were a crowd of people waiting for me when I came out.'

'You were surrounded, some probably hugged you.'

'They did, it was that night I woke up screaming. At first I thought it was just some sick nightmare, but then I started to remember all of it. Before you return to Hogwarts I wanted to ask about these deaths in Azkaban.'

'It is a mystery, so far even with extra guards they are still being killed. They thought it was the killing curse, now they are not so sure. There is still no evidence or marks anywhere on the outside of the body. The only thing they did find was when they performed an autopsy, their insides were burned. It was like they were burnt from the inside out yet it never touched their skin, so they looked perfectly normal, in death. The killing curse does not do that to someone's insides.'

'Do you think there could be another dark witch or wizard rising that could be doing this?'

'That is one idea floating around, but as I said, there is no proof that anyone got inside Azkaban. Now I must be going, I will let you know what I find out, then if you can keep your identity a secret you can decide what you want to do.'

'Thank you Severus, for the first time in a while I feel there is someone I can depend on and trust.'

'You can trust me and depend on me, whether we find the men or boys you will be fine, in time, I will make sure of it. Remember, two days' time then go out for the day, go visit your godson.'

'I plan to, I explained to Andromeda when I will be back, but I did lie, saying I hadn't been feeling well and I didn't want to make Teddy sick.'

'Sometimes small lies like that are necessary,' Severus gave Harry a smile before he stepped into the fireplace, heading back to his office and his research.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry waited until lunch time on the first of September before he did go out, he went to visit his godson. It was the only time Harry smiled, still not a proper smile but more than he ever did. He had come to love this little boy and was determined to be there for him whenever he needed him.

Harry did feel guilty that he never saw Neville or Luna, so when he wrote to them he again used the lie that he wasn't feeling well and he believed he had the flu, but he would try to see them during the holidays. He never said he would during a Hogsmeade visit he was worried that he might see his ex-friends even though they had been restricted. Harry didn't want to take the chance that they talked some of his other friends and told them Harry was lying.

One thing cheered Harry up though, it seems Arthur Weasley and Percy Weasley were now out of work. Minerva sent him a small letter explaining that their departments would not need them anymore especially now the ministry had decided to cut back on staff. Harry did wonder if someone had intervened on his behalf, or if it might have been his statement, or maybe it had nothing to do with him, it was just them. Either way Harry thought they were getting off easy for trying to trap him into a marriage with Ginny even after he told them he was gay.

Harry was trying to read that night, but he kept thinking about Hogwarts. He knew the students were finished dinner, they would be back in the dorm rooms now. He wondered what was happening, if his ex-friends were lying about what his interview said. When the fireplace flared Harry wasn't surprised as Severus stepped out.

'The three of them were being ignored the whole time during dinner, Miss Weasley and Mr. Weasley did try to say you were lying. It seemed the others were not sure, so when they asked Miss Granger and when she never responded one way or another, that gave them the answer, so I believe because of her reaction they know you are not lying, but they are. Daphne Greengrass informed me they were also alone on the train.'

'I knew they would try to say I was lying, Neville and Luna believe me, so I know they will say something if they have to.'

'Yes, they probably will,' Severus sat opposite Harry.

'Even though Hermione didn't lie I still won't forgive her for not telling me.'

'That is your decision but if it was me, I would not forgive them either. Now, I found out that since you were a child at the time, you would not need to testify and your name would be kept out of it. The chief warlock would need to see proof, so either memories of what took place, or the films if I find them will be needed. But you do not have to look worried Harry, he will be under an unbreakable vow to not release that information. The job of chief warlock is very important and comes with a lot of responsibilities; the vow is used for the protection of victims, informants or dangerous information.'

'Doesn't it have to be voted on by the entire Wizengamot?'

'No, not when the chief warlock submits his findings which is done using magic to prove he is telling the truth. I still need to find that house and the films, so you have time before you need to decide.'

'I've been thinking about it, they could be still out there doing that to more boys, there could be young girls being subjected to that as well. When I saw Teddy it really hit home because after the war so many kids are orphaned now just like he is even though he has his grandmother and me. One of them could have taken over for Dumbledore,' Harry stared down at his book, 'We have to stop them, so I'll do it, if you can find the films, I don't want someone to see my memories.'

'Then I will do my best, there is one thing I would like to ask. As you know, being a spy I was in contact with a lot of death eaters, but also a lot of unsavoury characters. I have a very good memory for faces even if I never knew their names. When you're ready, if you will help that is, I wish to go into your mind.'

Harry shuddered, but he nodded, 'Okay.'

'Good, now it's late, I better get back, you should sleep.'

'I knew you'd be here so I wanted to wait to hear what happened.'

'Now you have,' Severus stood and walked towards the fireplace but stopped beside Harry's chair, 'We will make sure they get punished and make sure they can't keep doing this, you have my word.'

'Thanks,' Harry gave Severus a small smile, when he disappeared Harry headed up to bed.

Harry was eating breakfast the following morning when an owl arrived, dropping a letter in front of him before flying back towards the laundry. Harry could see the minister's seal, so he knew who it was from and probably what it was about. Harry cleaned his dishes before taking the letter into his office.

"Dear Harry, it seems those rumours are true, you never arrived at Hogwarts. I'm not sure how I feel about that right now, I thought you wanted to be an auror and keep protecting our world. Being Harry Potter, the saviour would give you an advantage. So many criminals would see you and either run away or drop their wands, especially since word spread that you survived the killing curse for the second time.

You could still change your mind, I'm sure Severus would organise for you to return. The auror department need good people, but they also need people that are powerful enough to fight against dark witches and wizards. As you know there have been deaths inside Azkaban, so it could mean we are looking at another powerful dark wizard, we could use your help.

I am sorry about what the Weasley family did to you, I'm sure that was hard on you not to mention, painful. It seems we didn't know them as well as we thought. I hope to hear that you have returned so you can finally become an auror. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic."

Harry pulled a piece of parchment towards him, "Minister, sorry to disappoint you but I am not returning to Hogwarts, I have my own reasons why, personal reasons. I did want to be an auror, I even offered the head auror to do any test he wanted to on me, he turned me down, so now I turn you down, even if he offered me the chance to train as an auror right now the answer is no. I have decided to work for myself, open a business, probably in the muggle world, I'm still deciding on that, but as I have time I am going to take my time.

I am surprised you never mentioned my marital status since you saw the article in the Daily Prophet, I'm sure someone inside the ministry informed you I am married. Well, if you didn't read it then I just told you, so my and I partner are spending our free time together, he is helping me work out what business I might get into. He is a very clever man so I'm sure he will come up with a good idea for me, if I don't come up with something myself that is. But no matter what I cannot return to Hogwarts. Harry Potter," Harry put his letter in an envelope then went to find his owl, 'Take that to the Minister for Magic Oscar.'

Harry's thoughts drifted to the business he wanted to run or even just own. He knew quidditch but there was already a quidditch shop, then again having another quidditch shop could be good competition. Harry decided to write down everything he could about quality quidditch supplies which made him realise he would need supplies, then something else occurred to Harry. He used to love to craft pictures into wood, maybe making brooms would be something he could do. Harry realised he would need information on who made the brooms, and what charms were used and he wondered if Severus would know.

Harry realised that he seemed to turn to Severus a lot, he was beginning to count on him but it was more. Harry realised he had allowed Severus to take control, yet it did not worry him at all. Right now the last thing Harry wanted to deal with is what happened when he was a kid but he also didn't want to deal with anything to do with Dumbledore. Every time Harry thought about his old headmaster he felt disgusted, but he also felt angry.

Everyone still admired Albus Dumbledore, he still was down in history as a kind but powerful man, he was even known as the man that mentored Harry Potter which helped him defeat Voldemort. Harry could not refute anything unless he told the truth about his childhood, something he would never do.

Right now Harry hated the fact that the Weasley's and Hermione knew the truth, but he also knew they could never communicate about anything Harry told them. Harry realised that he kept thinking about it and he knew he needed to bury the past; he just had no idea how.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

It took a few weeks before Severus finally found out where Albus Dumbledore's secret home was. When he first arrived into the living room he thought it was Albus all over, but just a normal living room. It wasn't until he stepped into the overly large bedroom that he realised that Albus had a dark side, a cruel, sick and perverted dark side. There were many pictures of young boys all over the walls, all naked and in some performing some sexual act on Albus, yet there were more of Harry than the other boys.

Severus had to force himself not to be sick before he did a few revealing spells, one that revealed a hidden room with a large screen and shelves of film cases. Severus knew what to expect but he still was not looking forward to seeing what was on those films, he needed proof and it was right in front of him.

Severus had almost fallen to the floor as he witness Harry's betrayal. He found the armchair and fell into it but his eyes remained fixed on the muggle contraption, fixed on Albus Dumbledore violating Harry time and again but he also witnessed the look of cruel satisfaction on the old wizards face whenever he took young Harry.

He had seen his old mentor obliviate Harry after each session before they returned to Hogwarts, what Severus did not understand was how Harry remembered. Yes he had a power boost, his blocked power was finally free but also the dark lords power did not leave Harry after he died. So even though normally it was impossible to have memories back once a person has been obliviated with Harry his power had to be the reason. Because Albus did not use a basic memory charm he used a powerful one. So Severus knew if he did find out whom the other boys were there was no way they would remember, Harry is the only one.

Severus did not want to watch anymore but the writing on one canister caught his eye. Again Severus felt sick, it was not Albus this time, but other men inspecting a group of naked boys. Albus would arrange for the men to have the boys for a week then asked for bids.

Severus had to slap his hand over his mouth as he watched the hooded men touch the boys, they touched the boys everywhere, even going as far as forcing their arse checks apart while they felt inside them. Seeing this made Severus realise just how dark and perverted Albus Dumbledore was, not just for the fact he raped these boys himself, but he was selling young boys to use for sex to the highest bidder, for thousands of galleons each.

As he stared at a very young Harry Potter, he caught a glimpse of some of the other frightened boys, some looked familiar. He couldn't place them but he had a feeling they had all gone to Hogwarts around the same time as Harry.

Even though Severus did not want to watch anymore, he needed to find out if these men could be identified, if at any time their faces were visible. With the amount of films he would need to spend days watching them.

It took twelve days to watch every film before Severus packed up every canister, shrunk them and stuck them in his pocket along with the screen and projector. During that time Severus always felt sick, he did not want to eat but he forced himself because he knew what he had to do now in the hope to get these people punished.

Severus knew it was time to speak with Harry about what should be done because Severus did recognise some of the men. There were a few he could not recognise as they kept their hoods covering their faces. But those men might still be alive, they should be found and punished, he just wasn't sure how.

Severus had a suspicion about something but he needed more proof before he brought his suspicion up to Harry. But Severus realised that if his suspicions were wrong then some of these men may be still buying young boys for their own sick perverted pleasures.

Severus stepped into Harry's living room to see him curled up on the sofa with a book, 'Harry.'

'Hi Severus,' Harry put his book down and sat up, then he caught a look on Severus' face, 'Is something wrong?'

'Yes, there is a few things I need to discuss with you,' Severus sat down, 'I found the house, I did not want to mention it until I was finished. I just spent the last twelve days going through all the films to see if I could recognise the men or the other boys,' Severus got up and sat beside Harry as he started to shake, he never touched him, just sat close.

'It's okay, remember, it's over. I never sat there watching for pleasure Harry, in fact it made me sick, but I had to try and see who those boys and men were,' Severus ended up surprised when Harry wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his chest, so Severus very slowly put his arms around Harry and held him, not too tight, but just so Harry could feel comforted.

Severus had realised that Harry had basically turned to him for everything, he had become dependent on Severus. But right now that is what Harry needed, someone else to take control as he could not do it himself. As Harry said he was barely hanging on and proof of that was Harry crying into his chest.

'It's over Harry and no one will hurt you again, I promise.'

Severus never removed his arms from Harry and not once did Harry let go of Severus. It was like the young man was clutching on for life, if he let go he would die. Severus had been concerned about that, but so had Minerva. After Harry's life since he found out about Voldemort, that had been traumatic enough, but now those years as a young boy might be what pushes Harry over the edge where he might take his own life.

'I don't know if I can do this,' Harry sniffed as he slowly moved.

'You mean press charges?'

Harry nodded but kept staring at his hands which were twisting in his lap, 'Yes, someone might find out, I can't.'

'You may not have to do anything. I was not going to bring this up until I did some investigating, but I need to explain.'

Harry slowly lifted his head, 'I don't have to?'

'I don't believe you do. I recognised some of the men Harry, some I didn't, it's just a hunch but I believe I might know who the other four are.'

'So you recognised some?'

'I recognised three of the men, I found out they are dead, they died recently.'

'At Hogwarts?'

'No, in Azkaban,' Severus watched Harry but all he saw on the young man was confusion, 'The three men that were killed recently, Lucius Malfoy, Walden McNair and Rabastan Lestrange were three of the men who…' Severus did not need to finish that sentence.

'At least their dead so they can't keep doing this to other boys. You said you had a hunch about the other four.'

'Rodolphus Lestrange, Albert Rankhorn, Gregory Goyle Sr and Vincent Crabbe Sr, why I believe those four are the ones who stayed hooded were those seven men often spent time together and often went out together. There is something else though, those seven men are the only death eaters that survived the war, three died mysteriously in Azkaban, the other four are under guard in Azkaban.'

'Do you think one of those boys remembered and he's killing them?'

'I have my suspicious that it was one of their victims.'

'Then he must be using dark magic to get past the guards and kill without leaving a mark, apart from what you said, burned from the insides.'

'I found out that their insides were boiled, slowly, painfully until each organ burst killing them.'

'Even though that is a terrible way to die, I can't help hoping they suffered.'

'That is understandable Harry, they hurt you and you wish to hurt them,' Severus noticed Harry didn't seem to care but he just acted like there was no meaning at all with this information.

'Um, I have a confession to make Severus, I hope you don't stop helping me when you hear this, but if you do I understand.'

'Without hearing it I cannot say, but I doubt it Harry,' Severus thought now he would hear the truth, hear exactly what he had suspected.

'I used my cloak and snuck into Hogwarts, through your rooms. I almost broke when I stepped out of the fireplace, but I noticed you changed it so it looked different, I was okay then even if I still didn't like being there. I went down into the school, watched and waited, when I saw Ron, Ginny and Hermione I…um,' Harry twisted his hands again, his eyes focused on his lap.

'You what?' Severus asked but he was feeling confused, something wasn't right and he wasn't sure what.

'I obliviated their memory of what I told them, then I did the rest of the Weasley's. You don't hate me do you?'

'No, I do not hate you, I do understand why you felt the need to go so far to protect yourself. Those at Hogwarts seem fine so you must have worked the spell perfectly.'

'I did, all I wanted was for them to forget about what I told them.'

'It worked so only Minerva and I know the truth. How about we go out and have lunch. I believe it is time we are seen together which will tell the magical world who you are married to, but it will also let everyone know they would be foolish to hurt you. I believe my reputation precedes me.'

Harry smiled, his half smile that he normally did but still a smile because Severus was telling Harry he would be safe and protected, from anyone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry arrived seconds after Severus and even though he had been surprised and a little wary, Severus held his hand, but to Harry it felt nice.

'If you feel uncomfortable at all, please let me know.'

'Your hand feels nice,' Harry shrugged.

'Because you know you're safe with me, but I also meant from others. You are still the worlds hero, so you will receive attention. Let me put your worries to rest though, we are going to join the rest of the staff, yet there are bound to be some of your friends inside.'

'As long as your close I know I'll be okay,' Harry and Severus walked off but Harry stopped, 'You don't mind that I'm starting to count on you, do you?'

'No, I do not mind, you have not had anyone else to count on since your godfather died. So even though I do not want to become a parent to you Harry, I am here for you, no matter what it is.'

'I don't think of you as a parental figure Severus, I see you as a man who hides who he truly is, but also someone that does not care what others will think. I used to feel like that, I was always worried about what people think of me, I don't anymore and part of that is because of you. I'm not sure exactly why, I just know that because you're with me words or looks don't concern me anymore. With them,' Harry shrugged.

'You don't need to explain about them or why you did it. But I am a man that does care for you and just maybe that is all you need to feel which has given you back your self-confidence. Now are you ready to go inside?'

'Yes,' Harry gave his normal half smile before they stepped into the Three Broomsticks, still holding hands. Harry didn't look around but he could tell the place was packed and it became quieter than it was they moment they stepped inside. Severus bought them both a drink before heading to the table where some of the staff was sitting.

'Hello Harry, how are you?' Minerva smiled.

'I'm good professor, thank you,' Harry half smiled again then faced the other staff of Hogwarts, 'Hello Professor's.'

'Harry, it seems we are finally getting that question answered, who did Harry Potter marry,' Pomona said.

'Yes, Harry and I realised half our problem was our denial about our feelings,' Severus and Harry sat down but Severus kept hold of Harry's hand, 'An old age custom for some, hide behind snide comments and sneering looks instead of facing the truth and speaking out.'

'Yes, we have seen that many times with students. Very similar to Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, all they did was fight,' Filius said.

'They deserve each other,' Harry murmured but he did receive nods of understanding from the staff even if they only knew half of why Harry did not like them anymore.

'So tell us, since you did not return to Hogwarts to finish your last year, what do you intend to do now?' Filius asked.

'I don't know, but I've got some time to think about it and one idea was maybe to open my own business. I'm trying to work on what it will need before I seriously consider it.'

'Can you explain what type of business you are considering?' Minerva asked.

'Brooms, I love to fly, but I used to tests the different brooms to see how they would fly, how different they were. When Sirius gave me the Firebolt that is when I realise that making them look different or out of different wood helped with how they would fly, then the charms needed of course. Some brooms weren't as good as others just because they had less bristles or the type of wood wasn't the correct weight.'

'It seems you've been putting a lot of thought into this,' Severus said.

'Recently I have.'

'Harry, can we talk?'

'Go to hell Granger and take those with you,' Harry snarled but he never faced his ex-friends.

'It's fine love, remember, you have me and you have your other friends who did support you,' Severus gave Harry's hand a light squeeze.

'Please Harry, I wish to explain.'

'Explain, that it's the second time you were wrong by supporting him and not me who happened to be right, so there's nothing to explain.'

'I've always supported you.'

'Yeah, right, like during the triwizard when that idiot believe I added my own name. Sure you believed I didn't but you stayed beside the one that was wrong and I was left alone, to put up with everyone's ridicule. Well fuck off Granger, have your red head and stay away from me, for good. You two deserve each other.'

'It's best if you leave Miss Granger,' Severus said in his usually unpleasant snarl, 'Now,' Severus waited until Hermione hurried away before he faced Harry, 'It's fine, there've gone.'

'She goes on about right and wrong, she just pisses me off,' Harry looked up, 'Sorry for swearing, they just get to me sometimes.'

'You do not need to apologise Harry, your words were not aimed at us,' Minerva said calmly.

'I would never disrespect any of you like that,' Harry turned to Severus, 'I thought they weren't going to get any freedom.'

'They are restricted to the castle which means they snuck out somehow. I will deal with them when I return to Hogwarts.'

'We sealed all the tunnels so I am not sure how they got out of Hogwarts,' Minerva said.

'They might have worked out how to unseal them and if they did I would say it would be the one to the shrieking shack.'

'Maybe that is where they have been disappearing to. We have Mr. Filch keeping watch on the seventh floor, we also had a charm placed around the entrance to the room of requirement to alert us if anyone went into the room.'

'I wonder,' Harry reached into his pouch and pulled out some parchment, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' Harry tapped it with his wand then checked the map, 'The map changed, the tunnels used to look exactly like any other room, now they're faded, but the tunnel to the shrieking shack looks the same.'

'May I see that?'

'Yeah, sure Severus,' Harry pushed the map in front of his husband then saw all the other teachers staring at it, 'My father, Sirius and Remus invented that, Fred and George gave it to me in my third year. We used it for the DA, I used it to work the egg clue out for the triwizard and again during the fighting. It shows every room at Hogwarts and every person including the ghosts. It doesn't show the room of requirement, because it's unplottable and can be changed so the map can't pick it up. It even showed me when I was using my cloak.'

'Very advanced magic Mr. Potter, extraordinary actually and should have been impossible to make,' Filius said.

'Sirius told me it took then two years of continuous work, he believed that Hogwarts wanted to help the marauders because you're right, it should be impossible.'

'I would like to ask if I could borrow this Harry?'

'Since I'm not at Hogwarts, yeah, you can use it to catch all those students out of bed of a night. I don't think Sirius or my father would like the idea though.'

'No, I'm sure they would not and it now makes sense how they got around Hogwarts of a night. Do you know if this picks up an animagi?'

'Yes, I saw Pettigrew's name on it, that's what I was doing that time when you found me and Remus rescued me. I saw his name and remembered that he was supposed to be dead. He was right there when you came upon me that night but I was looking for a man not a rat.'

'Ah, so this is the parchment that insulted me.'

Harry turned the parchment to show the front, 'Moony was Remus, Padfoot was Sirius, Prongs was my father and Wormtail was Pettigrew. They four of them worked it so anyone that tried to reveal the map would get insulted.'

'Then I could just imagine the insults Severus received as I did hear your father and his friends quite often,' Minerva said.

'I had a feeling all the staff would be here but I was not expecting to see Harry since he never returned to Hogwarts,' Kingsley said.

'Harry is my husband minister, and since it's my day off we decided to go out,' Severus folded the map and put it in his pocket.

'If you are here in Hogsmeade Harry then why won't you return to Hogwarts so you can become an auror?'

'I told you Kingsley, it's personal,' Harry glanced at Severus, pleading with his eyes.

'We should get to our shopping, Harry, there are a few items we both need.'

'Yeah, there are,' Harry and Severus stood, 'It was nice to see you all again,' Harry gave his half smile at Minerva before turning to the minister, 'I'll see you around…minister.'

'Minister, everyone,' Severus said then took Harry's hand before leaving the pub.

'Thanks, Severus, I know Kingsley, he would have asked to speak with me privately then he would want to know why.'

'Yes, I realised that, but what I said was not a lie there are a few items I need. Would you care to join me while I purchase my items?'

'I like being with you Severus, so I'll look around as well. Oh the map, if you want to close it the password is mischief managed.'

'Yes, mischief, they certainly did cause a lot of mischief in their time.'

Harry couldn't help himself, he chuckled because he heard all about the mischief Sirius and his father got up to as students, and not just hexing Severus.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

It was two days later that Severus saw that another death eater had been killed while under guard in Azkaban, Albert Rankhorn was discovered dead in his cell. Again there was not a mark on him but like the others his insides had been boiled. Severus knew he would need to speak with Harry, but he also knew it was time to enter his mind.

When Severus stepped out of the fireplace he saw Harry sitting on the floor with piles of parchment and books around him.

'Those pictures aren't of brooms, but wands.'

Harry smiled as he looked up, 'I spoke with Mr. Ollivander about an idea and he liked it. I was good at carving wood, so I asked him if maybe I could add designs to the wands he makes, even make them shaped differently. He said to make a few designs and types so he could see if it would work. He'll still be adding the cores and the charms to them, I'll just be carving the wood into wand shapes.'

'He is very protective of his wands so it's surprised me he would consider this.'

'He realised that since he's getting old that he might not have anyone to pass his knowledge onto. So we talked and he said if I would learn how to make the wands not just the wood carvings then he would seriously consider changing the way some wands look and feel.'

'Yes, I do know that Garrick lost his two children during the first war and neither of them had children of their own. His wife died many years before your parents.'

'Yeah, he explained, sad really. So did you find out if they were using the shrieking shack?'

'They were, their excuse was to escape everyone's bullying. I believe they thought I would put a stop to it once they explained, I refused. I explained that children learn to adapt by how they handle their lives during these years. If they were left alone then they would not know how to handle themselves as adults in the real world. I do not like bully's, but as long as it does not get physical or cause emotional problems than I leave them alone.

The tunnel has now been sealed by all the staff which makes it unbreakable and they are now serving detention every weekend for the next two months with Mr. Filch. Mr. Weasley is cleaning the trophy room without magic, Miss Weasley is cleaning the potions room again without magic and Miss Granger is going into the forbidden forest to collect certain plants that can be used in potions. Hagrid has been ordered to stay clear and just allow Mr. Filch to do his duty. Hagrid did pass on a message though, he is very angry with them but he misses you.'

'I miss Hagrid, he was my first ever friend.'

'Yes, I heard,' Severus sat down, 'I need to go into your mind Harry, do you think you're up to it?'

'Knowing you've been helping and you've been taken all this off my shoulders that has given me a chance to cope with all this, not with everything, but I'm getting there. So okay, but I might end up drunk after though.'

'That would be understandable. First though, the night after we were in Hogsmeade, did you have any dreams or nightmares?'

Harry sighed as he nodded, 'Yeah, I remembered one of the men dragging me to a wall where he chained me by the wrists and ankles. I never saw his face because I was facing the wall, I could have given you a description otherwise, but he kept his hood lowered anyway. I did see a scar on his leg though, jaggered, went from his left side of his right ankle around to the front and all the way to his knee. It was really thick as well.'

'I will explain soon, but I believe you did see him, your subconscious is keeping his face buried.'

'So you might be able to find out if I did see him,' Harry got up off the floor, he was going to get a drink but ended up sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands, 'I don't want to remember his face.'

'I believe the man you dreamt of the other night is dead but until I go into your mind I cannot be sure.'

Harry looked up, 'So if I do remember what he looks like it won't matter now because I know I won't see him, if he is dead?'

'Exactly, now unlike when I tried to teach you how to occlude your mind, this time I want you to allow me access.'

'It means you'll see,' Harry shuddered as he lowered his head again.

'Yes, but I saw those films, I know what to expect, but it is you that will suffer and I wish you didn't.'

'The dreams I have don't involve those ones you said are dead, they're all of Dumbledore, except the other night. If we can find out that the others are dead or locked up at least then maybe I won't dream about what happened anymore, about any of it.'

'I believe that could happen.'

'Okay, then let's do this,' Harry blew out a huge breath then faced Severus, 'You have nice eyes.'

Severus smiled, 'Thank you, but I think that is the first time anyone has ever said that to me.'

'Because everyone is afraid of you Severus, like you said, your reputation proceeds you. Who would be foolish enough or game enough to stand close to you so they could see your eyes. But they are nice, like dark pools, it's also hard to look away now I'm looking into them.'

Severus had a feeling about why Harry was staring into his eyes, so he concentrated to see if Harry saw the different. It was instant, the moment Severus thought of sex, desirable, heated, enjoyable but loving sex, his pupils dilated and Harry's eyes widened as his breathing was heavy. Severus relaxed then waited for Harry to relax, but it told Severus that Harry was feeling more for him than just gratitude, yet he did not realise it. Severus also knew he would not say anything to Harry, right now it would scare the young man and that was the last thing Severus wanted. Harry was finally feeling safe and secure especially with him, nothing could spoil that now. He knew this would need to be discussed, but they had time.

'Let's begin shall we,' Severus gave Harry an encouraging smile, waited until Harry nodded, 'Legilimens,' Imagines flashed as Severus made his way into Harry's mind, he ignored everything from the last few years, pushing towards Harry's childhood. It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for. During different times over many years the three death eaters that were still alive in Azkaban and the one that just died were the four that had bought Harry as a child, to use and molest for their own perverted pleasure.

The moment Severus removed himself from Harry's mind the young man sobbed as he slid off the sofa and onto the floor, Severus sat beside him, pulling Harry against his chest.

'It's okay Harry, your safe, they can never hurt you again.'

Severus never moved, he just held Harry while he cried. It seemed so often lately Harry was losing control, either by crying, drinking or getting angry. He was still concerned that everything this young man has been through might end up being too much. Severus just hoped if he could keep showing Harry that he cared, that if he just let Severus help him through this then he could have a good life, Harry just needed to give himself time.

'Did you recognise them?' Harry's voice was almost a whisper.

'Yes, the one you dreamt of the other night is dead. There is something serious I need to discuss with you, something I found out not long ago. So how about we get up off this floor, have a drink before I explain?'

'Okay,' Harry pushed himself up as Severus did the same, then he poured them both a drink before taking a seat, curling is legs under him, 'They're still out there doing it to others, aren't they?'

'No, four are dead, three are in Azkaban. It does not mean there could be others out there that never…interacted with you. For all we know Albus might have brought other men into his perverted circle for them to use on the other boys.'

'Yeah, maybe, we never spoke, he charmed our cells so we couldn't hear each other. At first we did, Dumbledore found out that we'd been talking so he made sure we couldn't. So what did you want to talk about?'

'A few things, but first, do you remember using magic as a child?'

'In my fake memories I did, but when my real memories returned I didn't. It took me a while to sort out why,' Harry lifted his head, 'He gave us potions, it stopped our magic.'

'Yes, I was concerned about that. Most children even from the day they are born will perform magic. Some call it wish magic others call it thought magic, which is basically right. A child might wish for a toy, the toy floats to the child. When they are a little older they might want a biscuit or a chocolate, something they are not allowed to have too often, the food, whatever it is summoned to them. Once they realise what they can do they try it more often and it seems that is when the parents find out. Until you were at Hogwarts as a student your magic was suppressed, add that to the soul which also suppressed your magic is why you are extremely powerful right now.'

Severus could tell Harry was taking all this in, now he had to explain the rest to the young man and just hoped that Harry handled what he was about to hear.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

'So if I had a normal childhood I would have probably driven my parents crazy.'

'Yes, you would have, as most children do.'

'I remember something Ron told me once, the reason why he is petrified of spiders. He was only five, the twins seven, they turned Ron's teddy bear that he was holding into a spider.'

'Yes, as the child gets older they learn to control it, some more than others. Now why I brought this up, it's connected to something very serious,' Severus pulled out a few pieces of parchment that had been cut out of the Daily Prophet, 'I understand,' Severus held out the parchment then watched as Harry shuddered before his eyes widened, 'It's fine, relax.'

'It's them, four of them, but Rankhorn, the other night,' Harry lifted his head, 'But it's impossible.'

'No it's not, I truly believe you are unconsciously torturing and killing your tormentors. When I recognised the first three from the films, I was suspicious. When I spoke to you though I studied you carefully, you had no idea about the truth of their deaths. At first I was confused, then I believed you were just very good at hiding the truth. Then it hit me, you had no idea you were behind these death at all. Even though I was sure it was you I needed proof, I was not sure how to get that proof if you had no idea. When I entered your mind I saw you asleep on those four nights, at the start it was like a normal dream, but then your mind went blank, completely blank. Even in sleep your thoughts and memories are still there, yours wasn't.'

Harry lowered his head, 'But wouldn't I remember?'

'No, you are trying to suppress anything from that time and you have succeeded, to a point.'

'But how am I doing it without being there?'

'Magic, your wish to see them punished let's your soul, that would be the only way to describe it, your soul leaves your body which then finds the ones responsible for your pain. What I do not understand is you do not just kill them, you torture them until they die.'

'You hate me now, don't you?'

'No, I do not hate you, I could never hate you, especially for this. They abused you, adults who are supposed to protect children abused you. The truth Harry is I understand why you are doing this even if you do not remember. As I explained to you about my time during my first few months as a death eater, all I wanted was to seek revenge. What I didn't explain was I did seek my revenge when I became a spy. I was given jobs by the dark lord and by Albus, I used those jobs to kill those who raped me. I would tell the dark lord it was one of the order, I would tell Albus that some of the death eaters got into a fight, which they often did. They would all try to outdo each other so they would end up on the dark lord's good side.'

'So you do know how I feel, with everything.'

'Yes I do, we have more in common than I could possibly believe.'

'What about the other three, do you think I'll do it again?'

'I believe you will so you can finally know it's over. If they are dead then they can't hurt you anymore. I also believe you do not like the fact they remember. Even as a child Harry, they would have known you were the-boy-who-lived, that never changed.'

'Like how I made the Weasley's and Hermione forget, I want to know they can't remember but instead of obliviating them I'm killing them.'

'Yes, you cannot move on with your life until you know they are gone from your life completely.'

'I've felt that, like something is holding me back. I'm scared I will see them or see something that will remind me and I don't want to break down where others can see. If I wasn't so well known it wouldn't be so bad, but I am known, I wish I wasn't. Not long before Hogwarts opened again I did consider leaving, starting a new life overseas. But when you started to help I knew I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to leave you.'

'I will always be here for you Harry. But do you realise what you are feeling, for me I mean?'

Harry swallowed then nodded, 'I just don't know if I can, if I ever could.'

'Right now you couldn't but it does not mean in months or even a few years you could. Harry, I care for you more than you know but I knew you were not ready to hear that. So how about we begin a real relationship without any pressure of sex. I have been celibate for years, I had no choice so I can easily abstain, until you feel ready.'

Harry looked up, 'Okay, I want to be with you, just not that way, yet. Before Hogwarts opened I tried to get on with my life. I decide to do things, some are just stupid silly things like walking around the house naked, getting drunk. But I knew eventually I might date, so I found a club that cater to gay men. I figured I would go in, maybe talk with a few, have a dance even though I can't dance. But it was only a few seconds of stepping inside that I started to panic. I realised I couldn't, but then I thought maybe I could if I was with someone I care about, that cares for me.'

'I believe once you feel safe, which you are starting to, then you will. But as I said, there will be no pressure. We are starting off as a lot of couple do, we'll date even though we are already married.'

'So we're sort of going backwards, in a way?'

'Yes, so how about we go out to dinner?'

'Even though it will be hard I need to face people, but I need to face Hogwarts,' Harry looked up, 'Can we eat there, together?'

'Do you feel you could take the looks?'

'They'll just see me sitting with you, everyone knows we're married, so there isn't anything they could do or say that could hurt me, not anymore.'

'Then let's go to Hogwarts,' Severus stood and held out his hand. He smiled when Harry instantly placed his smaller hand in his.

When they stepped into Severus's private room, they never slowed. Severus did not want Harry to remember the times Albus brought him here. So they walked hand in hand down through the castle, they stopped just outside the doors of the great hall.

'Are you ready?'

'If I'm with you I can handle anything,' Harry smiled then kissed Severus on the cheek.

'I can see it, you are starting to feel better.'

'I am.'

Severus and Harry, still with their hands joined walked into the great hall. Whispers, gasps and calls to Harry were heard. Harry just smiled at his real friends but continued to head up to the staff table with his husband.

Severus conjured another chair then pulled it out for Harry, 'You're seat love.'

Harry chuckled, 'Such a romantic, I never pictured that,' Harry smiled then sat down. He knew all the students were watching, he knew his ex-friends were watching, but right now Harry only had eyes for his husband. It came as a shock to Harry to realise he had fallen in love with Severus, but he had, now they were together.

Harry did not want to leave their relationship hanging for too long, but he also knew Severus would wait for as long as he needed. That was one thing Harry loved about Severus, he would give him the time he needed, but he was also giving Harry himself.

'You look well Harry.'

Harry faced Minerva, 'I'm doing good Minerva, my husband is great company.'

'Not many people would say that, but I always found myself enjoying his dry wit.'

'His sadistic dry wit, it's quite amusing at times.'

'Alright, enough you two,' Severus shook his head then kissed Harry's check, 'If you keep going I might need to bring out Professor Snape.'

'I think I've grown up enough to handle him.'

'I'm believe you are the only one who could or would handle Professor Severus Snape,' Minerva grinned, she could see it, Harry was already started to feel better, it was in his eyes. Harry Potter, was – almost back. She knew he still had a ways to go, she was confident now that thanks to Severus Harry will be well.

Minerva decided to watch them tonight but she was going to continue to watch them over the coming months. She could see feelings developing between them and one thing she knew with absolute certainty, these two men will have a long and loving relationship. Harry just needed to put his past to rest before he could move on, which he is slowly doing right now.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Over the next few weeks Harry made some fake wands, some were shaped differently, some were carved. Harry would carve the different types of animals on each handle, that were used for the cores of wands. He thought it would make the wand more unique. So like his phoenix feather wand, if he was making it today he would have a phoenix carved into the wand to match the core.

Harry did read that another one of the child abusers had been found dead in his cell at Azkaban and just like the others, he had been boiled from the inside, leaving his outside perfectly normal. Even though he didn't remember doing it, he couldn't care that he had killed anyone, especially those men.

Harry was sitting on the floor finishing up the last of his sample wands ready to show Garrick Ollivander when an owl fly in and dropped an envelope in Harry's lap before flying out.

"Harry, I have something quite disturbing to discuss with you. Unless you have plans you cannot change I will be there at two o'clock today. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic."

Harry stared down at the letter, it was so different from all the other letters he received from Kingsley, it was short and it didn't give away what was going on.

Harry quickly flooed into Severus's rooms then headed to his office. He stuck his head through, once he saw Severus alone in his office he stepped through.

'Severus.'

'Harry, what brings you here?'

Harry stopped beside the desk then held out the letter, 'I don't know what to make of it.'

'Do you wish me to join you for this meeting?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, if you can, I'm just nervous as to why. It's the letter Severus, it's not like how Kingsley usually writes to me.'

'Yes, it does seem a bit abrupt, more formal than what a friend would write.'

'You don't think he found out it was me, do you?'

'No, no one was seen Harry, you were not there, your soul was. It would be impossible for anyone to find out what you did. I am the only one that saw those films, they are now hidden and we only agreed to hide them instead of destroying them in case they were needed as evidence.'

'What if the Unspeakable's or someone found out what was going on?'

'Harry, even magic has its limit. There is no physical proof that you were at Azkaban. No one can get into that place without the guards knowing. The theory going around now is there deaths have something to do with the dark mark and how they used their connection to Voldemort to commit murder and torture. I escaped this as I turned my back on the dark and re-joined the light.'

'Um, I could get rid of the dark mark for you, we could say that's why you haven't been boiled to death, you won't have the mark anymore.'

'I know you are powerful Harry, but even your power would not be able to remove that.'

'I know I can, it might be a little uncomfortable, it might hurt, but I know I can do it, if you let me.'

'Stay here, let me tell Minerva I will be gone for a few hours. We will then go to your place and I will allow you to try. If it works then yes, we can go with the rumour that is currently the most logical reason why those in Azkaban are dying. I'll be right back,' Severus stood then stopped beside Harry, 'As you can see, I removed his portrait to one of the cellars. He was never going to return so I figured the blank canvas should be removed. But I also thought there might be a chance he might return to that painting when you were here. I did not want you to see him.'

'Thanks, I've been worried about that. I thought maybe I could visit you here but kept picturing him up there on the wall, staring down at me, giving me those looks.'

'Now you do not have to worry about that.'

Harry sat on the chair facing the desk, he stared up at all the other former headmasters and headmistresses. He wondered if they knew what was going on with Dumbledore. As Harry got lost in his thoughts an owl flew in and landed on the desk.

'He'll be right back, unless you want to give me the letter?' Harry smiled when the owl held out it's leg, so he undid the small scroll then watched the owl fly away.

'We can go now Harry.'

'An owl delivered this, it let me take it for you, it has the minister's seal on it,' Harry held out the scroll.

Severus unrolled the scroll, "Headmaster, I need to speak with you regarding an urgent matter. If you could open your floo at three, I will come through. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic."

'Now I am worried.'

'Let's get to your place, if you can remove the dark mark we can discuss what the Minister might wish to talk to both of us about.'

Harry went first, then Severus, they sat together on the sofa, Harry pushed Severus's sleeve up then place his right hand over the dark mark.

Severus watched Harry's face, his eyes were closed, he's brow furrowed as he concentrated. Severus didn't believe Harry could remove the dark mark but decided to let him try. His arm started to get warm, so warm that it was like he was holding it close to a fire. When Severus thought he could not take any more a sharp stabbing pain slashed across his arm making him gasp.

'I'm sorry if that hurt,' Harry panted, 'It was connected to your magical core.'

'Was,' Severus looked down at his arm as Harry removed his hand, 'It's gone, completely.'

'I had to severe it from your core before I could pull it out.'

'How did you know you could remove that?'

'The wand,' Harry looked up at Severus, 'He used his wand to perform the magic on that mark, I am the owner of that wand now even if it's been destroyed. So the magic around the dark mark recognised me which allowed me to reverse it. I just had to make it release your core, which is very powerful by the way.'

'Now it makes sense,' Severus smiled, 'Thank you, I never liked looking at that.'

'No, you wouldn't, I didn't like seeing it either, it reminds me of the graveyard.'

'Yes, it would. Well, now we have the perfect excuse to go with those rumours of why those death eaters are being boiled alive.'

'I got a flash this morning, like I was trying to remember a dream. I think I worked out why they are being boiled. It starts with their magical core, I'm burning their magic away, but it's destroying everything at the same time. It's like fiend fyre, apart from burning everything in its path, it destroys wards, enchantments and magical objects. So I'm destroying them from their core out which is destroying their body.'

'Maybe your subconscious wishes to remove their magic, but yes, it can't unless it destroys everything else. Unless I could get copies of the autopsy we would be just speculating but I believe your theory is right,' Severus picked up one of the fake wands, 'These are remarkable Harry, you have a gift. Have you shown them to Garrick yet?'

'No, I plan to tomorrow, but this is a copy of my wand. I thought if I was making a wand then I would match the core with the picture of the magical being that supplied the core,' Harry pulled out his wand which was the same shape and length as the fake wand, but this one had a phoenix on it.

'Yes, it could make the owner feel more connected to their wands.'

'What is your core, if you don't mind me asking?'

'I don't, it's a tail hair from a hippogriff, but this is my third wand, the first two were destroyed. Most adults will go through a few wands in their lifetime, especially with a war going on.'

'Were they all different?'

'Yes, different wood and cores. Ah, but I think you're guest has arrived.'

Harry got up to opened the door, 'Hello Minister, come in.'

'My auror guard must come in with me Harry.'

'Does he know I have to connect him first? I wouldn't like an auror to think I'm going to curse him.'

'He knows,' Kingsley smiled.

Harry did his charms then stepped back to allow the two men in, 'I was talking to Severus about your letter when he received yours.'

'Then it makes this easier. I'll start with Severus if you don't mind?'

'Not at all,' Severus waited until Harry sat beside him, the minister sat opposite with his auror guard standing behind him.

Harry and Severus could tell that whatever Kingsley needed to talk to them about was serious, now they just had to hear what was going on.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

'As you've read in the Daily Prophet, some death eaters who were in Azkaban were killed, in a very unusual way, but we still have no idea who did it or how it was done. We decided to have the Unspeakable's go over their bodies and they only thing they could find is the dark mark.'

'We've heard rumours that it is the dark mark that's killing them since no one was seen near them or been inside Azkaban,' Severus said.

'Yes, that is what the Unspeakable's believe. The dark mark was connected to their magical cores, they believe their magical cores burnt the marks away but destroyed their inside at the same time. We need to get you checked Severus before you end up dead.'

Harry and Severus glance at each other before Severus pulled up his sleeve revealing a mark free arm.

'How did you remove that?'

'Harry removed it, he disconnected the dark mark from my magical core then destroyed it. When he suggested it I did not believe it would work, I was wrong.'

'You certainly were, damn Harry, that shows how powerful you are.'

'Part of why I could do this was his wand, which technically belongs to me. He used his wand when marking his death eaters. Since I am the owner, the dark mark recognised me so it allowed me to separate the core from the mark, then it was simply removing it.'

'I never knew he used his wand to give them the mark, but I suppose it makes sense. Speaking of wands, what's with all these wands?'

'They're fake, I spoke with Garrick Ollivander about an idea. If I can learn how to make wands he's going to allow me to carve them,' Harry handed Kingsley the fake phoenix feather wand then took his wand out of his pocket, 'My wands core is a phoenix feather, if I made it then I would add the phoenix to the outside to match the core. I got these ready to show Garrick tomorrow.'

'So you're going to be a wand maker.'

'It still uses power Kingsley, but I've had another idea that will increase the power from the person to the wand. I have to discuss that with Garrick first. I got the idea because of Fawkes, it's one of his feather's in my wand and he saved my life when I was twelve, he used his tears. From then on the connection between me and the wand got stronger. I started to do a lot of research over the last few weeks about cores and wand lore. Anyway, away from that, you're letter had me a bit worried, it didn't sound like a friend.'

'It is serious but not dangerous Harry. As you know the Unspeakable's cannot speak about what they do, even to the minister. When they were examining the last three death eaters they brought their findings to me, which surprised me. They explained that what they found was disturbing and certain individuals would need to be found, to have healers check them over.'

'Oh god,' Harry's whole body started to shake, Severus pulled him into his arms, 'No, no, no, no.'

'Calm down Harry before you destroy the house,' Severus tightened his hold as Harry buried his face in Severus's chest, 'The Unspeakable's went into their minds.'

'They did, to try and find out why they were the only prisoners dying. They operate under an unbreakable vow, they only showed me their findings as they knew I was friends with Harry. They wanted me to find the boys then get them seen by a healer.'

'The boys don't remember minister, Harry does because of his power and his memory only returned recently. Right now I am helping him through this as I had a similar background.'

'You can't tell anyone,' Harry whispered into Severus's chest.

'These men should be punished along with Albus Dumbledore. We will need to find the boys and have obliviators see if they can find the evidence we need. We can't let this go, even if we will keep the names of the boys confidential.'

'Harry, look at me,' Severus waited until Harry lifted his pain stricken face, 'We can give them the evidence without you having to do anything. But you must make that decision,' Severus raised his eyebrows in the hope Harry understood. Harry will have those last three men dead, probably soon, but this might give Harry a chance to bury his past if Albus Dumbledore's name was finally destroyed. He would not go down in history as a powerful wizard, friend and mentor of the saviour, but a sick paedophile who molested young boys.

Harry stared into Severus's eyes and it was like he could see what his husband was saying, what he wanted. He slowly nodded then looked across at Kingsley.

'We have films, he filmed it, all of it. I never knew where we were, Severus found the house.'

'Originally were going to speak with you about this, but then we heard that the ones involved were either dead or locked up. The films show those seven men along with Albus Dumbledore, it shows everything. But Minister, if we give them to you, you must guarantee that Harry and the other boys identities remain secret. It's almost cost Harry his life, if this got out he would end it and no one will stop him.'

'We can keep the boys faces from showing. You have my vow that I will make sure no one finds out who the boys are. I have heard of films, being a halfblood I have relatives that are muggles, so I do know what they are. That's why you refused to return to Hogwarts, isn't it, because of Albus?'

Harry nodded, 'He would take me through his rooms to the house. He would bring me back to his rooms then obliviate my memory before I went back to my classes.'

'I have changed those rooms, so Harry is able to pass through but he does not linger in the office, I don't blame him.'

'Who will see them?'

'I will along with the chief warlock of the Wizengamot. We can put forth our findings which means the rest of the Wizengamot will vote as we want. It happens quite often where sensitive information on children must be kept confidential.'

'We were going to destroy the films, can they be after?'

'Once they have been seen, yes, I believe they should. I still think you should see a professional.'

'No, I talk to Severus and I even talk to Minerva, but no one else.'

'Harry's too well known Minister, it would get out even if healers are supposed to keep details from patients confidential, it doesn't always happen.'

'Very well, can you get me the films?'

Harry looked at Severus who nodded then moved his hand through the air until the boxes of canisters and the projector flew into the room, landing at Kingsley's feet. Harry just kept staring down at them, remember what was in those boxes. His body started to shake again but this time so did the house.

'Se…se…Severus.'

'You're okay, calm Harry, deep breaths,' Severus pulled Harry back into his arms, made sure his head was facing away from the boxes that was filled with his abuse. He nodded to the Minister who shrunk the items, placing them in his pocket.

Kingsley never said anything, just stared at his friend, he hoped Harry would eventually be okay, but he was going to make sure that no one found out what those boys had been subjected to. That would be his solemn promise to the young man that saved their world.

When Kingsley and his auror guard left, Severus lifted Harry into his arms and carried him upstairs. He removed the covers on the bed, placed Harry onto the bed, removed his shoes then covered him.

'Will you hold me, I don't want to be alone.'

Severus removed his robes and shoes then climbed into the bed beside Harry, who curled up against him and once again Harry's head was on Severus's chest.

'Everything will be fine, you know what is going to happen, the last three will be taken care of yet they believe it's caused by the dark mark. The minister is a friend, he will make sure your name does not come into it.'

'What about his guard?'

'Aurors take an oath to keep everything they see and hear confidential when they accompany the minister for magic.'

'So he would lose his magic if he talked?'

'Yes, he would, so you see, no one will know, the films will be destroyed and the last three will be dealt with. Minerva and I will never reveal anything about you.'

'I know, I trust you and Minerva.'

'Good, because you can, but you surprised the auror and the minister.'

'Because I was breaking down?'

'No, because you caused the house to shake, it showed how much power you truly have. They may ask for assistance if another dark wizard comes along.'

'I like to help, I just don't want it to be all about me.'

'It won't, the-boy-who-lived became the-man-that-survived and took care of the one he needed to, now it's up to the rest of the magical world to do their part.'

'Let's hope no one has to do anything, I know that's wishful thinking, but we can always hope for a peaceful life, can't we?'

'We can and I believe we do not have to worry, not anymore. Anyone dark got to see exactly what they would be up against if they started to rise. Think Harry, children, some as young as fourteen decided to fight, you were barely an adult and ended up banding together the magical world. When people see the good that some can do no matter what the cost it makes everyone open their eyes. No, we will not go through another war again, the leaders and fighters for the light will always keep this world safe and anyone dark knows that.'

Severus tightened his hold on his young husband who seemed to snuggle into him more. Severus knew once the last three men had been dealt with then he would see a big change in Harry, what type of change or how he would change, Severus did not know, but he was intrigued just what type of man Harry Potter would become.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

That night Severus decided to remain with Harry, so after a light dinner Harry showered and changed into lose pants, Severus did the same, using a pair of Harry's pants just making them bigger then the two men held each other as they lay in bed.

During the night Severus woke to Harry's groans and murmuring, but he could not tell what his husband was saying. He decided to go into Harry's mind to see just what he was dreaming about.

Severus watched as a silver body appeared inside a cell of one of the men that had abused Harry. He knew what was about to happen so he decided to remain and watch. What surprised Severus was not the pain Rodolphus Lestrange went through, it was right after he died the silver body ended up in the last two cells. Harry's soul killed Crabb and Goyle as well, now all the men that abused Harry were dead. With the others, Harry had done one at a time, right now he did three. Severus believed it was because Harry's subconscious wanted it finished, wanted those men gone so he could finally put his past to rest.

Severus pulled out of Harry's mind to see his young husband's eyes opened but not seeing, they were glazed over.

'Harry, love.'

'Gone, gone, gone.'

'Yes, they're gone, now come back to me,' Severus caressed Harry's face until he blinked, 'Hey love.'

Harry turned his head, 'Sev, did I have a nightmare?'

'Not really, you were dreaming, so I went in to see what you were dreaming about.'

'Was it him?'

'No, it was the last three in Azkaban, you took care of them.'

'They're dead, gone?'

'Yes, it's over Harry.'

Harry's face broke, he buried his head in Severus' chest and cried, 'Over, oh god, Severus.'

'I've got you Harry, I will never let you go again. All of them are gone now.'

'I hope it means I can forget.'

'You will always remember Harry but I believe you can finally lay that part of your life to rest. It might not happen straight away, especially since you've only just remembered, but you will learn to live with it where it will not hurt as much.'

'I want to live, especially now they're gone, I want us to be able to have a normal relationship, without all that coming into it.'

'We will, just give it a bit of time.'

Harry nodded, his hand kept running up and down Severus's bare chest. He knew eventually he would be able to put his past behind him, he just hoped he could have a proper relationship with Severus, which meant sex.

Severus watched Harry's hand as it slowed it's movements until Harry was once again asleep. He hoped now they were dead that his young husband could move on, get past this and have the life he deserved.

Over the next few days Severus noticed Harry didn't seem as quiet as he was. He joined Severus in the great hall for dinner again, he spoke with the staff and some of his other friends, but ignored Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Severus knew Harry would move on, it would still take time, but it was time they all had now.

Severus looked up when he sensed something, like someone was watching him and he was right. Harry was standing at the back of the office staring at him.

'How long have you been watching me?'

'Not long, a few minutes. Do you know you're very graceful?'

'Most would say frightening.'

'Well, you can be frightening, but that doesn't mean you aren't graceful,' Harry moved into the office and sat on the end of the desk, 'Garrick liked my wands, he's agreed to adding the designs, he would like one done first to check how it works, but he doesn't see a problem with it. I explained about an idea I had and decided to try it and he said he should have thought about it himself.'

'Can you tell me what this idea is?'

'To add part of the person to the wand, they would be specially made wands,' Harry pulled out a wand and held it out to Severus.

'That is beautiful, you carved bats on it.'

'Hold it then I can explain more.'

Severus was curious so his hand wrapped around the handle of the wand, 'Oh my, it's like this is part of me. The three wands I've had never felt this…right before.'

'Apart from having a part of the bat as its core I found one of your hairs on the pillow, so I had Garrick add it to the wand. I didn't know if you liked bats and I know a lot of students have used that as an insult, but to me, the dungeon bat suits you, I always like that name. It's the way you looked and moved, especially how you grab your robes, you wrap them around yourself just like bat wings.'

'We've been mainly talking about our lives and what I know of your parents, but the truth is love, my animagus is a bat.'

'It suits you, so the wand feels right, the connection is strong?'

'Very strong, it's the strongest I've ever felt. So anyone that wants a part of them added to their wands can order it?'

'Yes, they still have cores from all different types of magical creatures, they will just have a hair from the person now. So from next week Garrick is going to start training me on how to make wands, but I'll be carving some at the same time. He is going to display the fake wands in the window so people can see what they look like. Naturally they will be more expensive but we're still working on the cost, we don't want only the rich to be able to buy them so the price rise won't be a lot. I don't really need the money but Garrick said I should be paid for the work I put into the wands.'

'Yes, you should or people will take advantage of you. But I can see many people placing an order, especially people like aurors. That little bit of extra power they can pull from their wands will make their job easier.'

'Yeah, it could make them feel more confident as well,' Harry pulled another wand out of his pocket, 'Last time I was here, when I was talking to Hagrid I was able to get one of his hairs. Since he was exonerated for opening the chamber of secrets which is why he was expelled I figured he would like a real wand now.'

'Yes, by law he can, so which animal did you add to his?'

'Since he likes many creatures I wasn't sure at first then I remembered Norberta, the baby dragon he had in his cabin. Charlie keeps him informed about it and I know Hagrid has been over to the reserve to see the dragon, so I figured it would be the best, but I did carve a picture of fang as well.'

'Yes, I remember hearing about the dragon, from Draco.'

'Yeah,' Harry shrugged, 'He tried to get us in trouble, we just stayed quiet, we didn't tell Minerva he was telling the truth.'

'Let's go for a walk outside, you can give Hagrid his wand.'

Harry smiled as Severus held out his hand, he loved to feel his own smaller hand being held by Severus's. Not only did it feel nice, it made Harry feel cared for, it also made him feel safe.

'I never knew why you seemed close to Hagrid,' Severus said as the two men walked down through the castle.

'Before Hagrid came to give me my Hogwarts letters when I was eleven, no one liked me. If anyone looked at me it was with loathing or fear, thanks to the Dursley's. Hagrid smiled at me, but I could see by his eyes that he was genuine. We talked a lot that day then he gave me Hedwig, my first ever gift. He just made me feel like I was worth knowing, that there were people out there that didn't think I was a freak or unworthy. He was my first ever friend.'

'He will always be your friend, Hagrid is very loyal. It will be hard on him when it's found out that Albus was not who he thought he was.'

'Yeah, it will, he cared about the old man. Do you think someone will say something about the teachers because of what he did?'

'Minerva and I believe some might, we have decided that all teachers will be questioned to make sure they do not have any interests in the children apart from teaching them. We thought it might be wise to have an auror question them and as the minister knows the truth, I'm sure he would approve our request.'

'He would, it would guarantee the safety of the kids and give the parents the knowledge that their kids are in safe hands as well. Truth serum or something else should have been used for years, there was Quirrell with Voldemort stuck on his head, then Lockhart who was a fraud, Moody who was Crouch and Umbridge that liked to torture students.'

'Yes, again something Minerva and I spoke about which is why we want all staff, new or old to be questioned.'

Harry and Severus approached Hagrid who was out in his vegetable garden, 'Hagrid.'

'Harry,' the big man hugged his small friend, 'Visiting your husband again?'

'Yes, but I came to see you, I have something for you.'

'It's remarkable Hagrid, Harry is very talented.'

Harry held out the wand, 'It's for you, I had Garrick make the wand but I carved the pictures.'

'Oh my,' Hagrid looked at Severus know nodded then closed his very large hand around the wand, 'Oh blimey.'

'Just take it easy Hagrid, you have not used a lot of magic since you were expelled. If you need any help ask one of the staff, we will not mind giving you some lessons.'

'Thank you headmaster, I may need them. But why does this feel better than my old wand?'

'I had part of you in it Hagrid, one of your hairs,' Harry grinned, 'I had the idea of adding a piece of people to the wand, not just the part of the magical creature, it makes the connection stronger.'

Severus smiled as Harry was once again wrapped in Hagrid's large arms, his husband was laughing, Gang was jumping around trying to get their attention. But one thing Severus noticed, Harry was more relaxed now. The lines around his eyes had faded, just a little, but it was enough to tell Severus that the stress Harry used to feel was slowly ebbing away. Soon his young husband would be the man he was supposed to be, more relaxed and more carefree. That is when Harry would be able to take the next step in their relationship, then they would truly be partners, not just in their hearts, souls and minds, but in their bodies as well.

The end:


End file.
